No more love
by Krisshya
Summary: AU. Cuando una relación se vuelve monótona e indiferente, el amor se acaba. Eso fue lo que paso con ellos dos, sencillamente dejaron de enamorarse. Basada en la canción "Se desintegra el amor".
1. Él

_**Disclaimer: Ichigo y Rukia son propiedad de Tite Kubo, porque si fueran mios, ya estaria haciendo una orgia masiva con ellos 8D (?) Ok, no u_u.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>DEDICADO A ALE-NEE-CHAN PRR~ (L) Y A MI SEXY NOVIA DE FACE Y.E. (L) LAS AMO MUCHO :3<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendacion: Escuchar este capitulo con esta cancion: h t t p :  / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = o _ R 9 o 2 2 k b B I & f e a t u r e = B F a & l i s t = F L H e K B c S k H W S h x s Y E S 8 0 o 5 8 w & l f = B F p** _(unir los espacios)_

* * *

><p><strong>No more love.<br>**

_Sunmary: AU. Cuando una relación se vuelve monótona e indiferente, el amor se acaba. Eso fue lo que paso con ellos dos, sencillamente dejaron de enamorarse. Basada en la canción "se desintegra el amor". _

**1.**

**Él. **

Se había levantado esa mañana, como todas las demás, de un genio de las mil patadas. Masajeó su sien e intentó abrazar a la persona que tenia a su lado. Cruda y real fue su sorpresa al ver que no había nadie a su lado, que solo almohadas blancas cubrían el espacio en esa cama matrimonial en la que se encontraba. Solo.

Siempre era lo mismo. Cada mañana le pasaba lo mismo: Se despertaba e intentaba a abrazar a la hermosa mujer a su lado para decepcionarse al ver que solo había un trozo de tela blanca sin vida que lo acompañaba. La extrañaba, eso era verdad pero más que una realidad, era el sentimiento. El sentimiento de abandono que sufrió al ver que su relación se enfriaba, que las cosas ya no funcionaban, que se herían y que, al final, tuvieron que terminar por la paz mental de ambos.

Ichigo Kurosaki se había convertido, con el paso de los años, en un reconocido medico con varias maestrías en diferentes áreas de su especialidad. Codiciado por mujeres que solo veían una oportunidad para mejorar su vida, codiciado incluso por personas de su mismo sexo –lo cual le asustaba más de lo que podía imaginar-. Ser medico le había dado una satisfacción que solo había sido superada por haber estado a punto de casarse hace aproximadamente siete años.

"_Hace siete años..._" Pensó con nostalgia, mientras se levantaba de la cama, desordenaba su cabello y abría las persianas de su habitación para ver el soleado cielo de mayo. Se acercaba la fecha, lo sentía en su corazón y su mente no paraba de marcarlo en el calendario. Su aniversario.

Aquel día, hace siete años, conoció a la persona que, a pesar del tiempo, aun seguía amando.

Se froto los ojos con las manos y camino directo al baño. Necesitaba una ducha urgentemente para poder aclarar las ideas y pensamientos que tenia cada mañana. Ya en la ducha, decidió que necesitaba su esponja de baño favorita –porque tenia una en especial que le hacia mas efecto que las demás- pero, que raro, no se encontraba donde normalmente estaba. Alterado por no encontrar su esponja de baño, salió de la ducha todo enjabonado, como dios lo trajo al mundo, y se puso a buscar la esponja por todo el metro cuadrado que comprendía el baño.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos, encontró la esponja en una de las repisas sobre el lavabo. La cogió, se metió a la ducha y comenzó a pasar esa esponja con forma de conejo "Chappy" por su cuerpo. Aquella esponja se la había regalado _ella_, y aun sonreía cada vez que recordaba el momento en que recibió esa esponja por primera vez.

_Flash Back—_

— _¡Y una mierda! ¡No voy a utilizar esa cosa horrenda para frotar mi cuerpo! —fue la áspera respuesta del pelinaranja al ver el obsequio que le entregaba. _

— _¡Chappy no es "esa cosa horrenda"! ¡Es un icono de la sociedad mártir, imbécil arrogante! —le propino un fuerte puntapié en la canilla e hizo que el chico viera a judas en todo su esplendor de dolor. _

_Una mujer pequeña, de cabellos negros y ojos extravagantes se encontraba frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos de forma exasperante ante la actitud infantil de su novio para con su presente de aniversario. Ella e Ichigo llevaban exactamente un año y medio saliendo. Dieciocho gloriosos meses de pura dicha y felicidad... y peleas, puños, patadas y eso. Aun así, ella creía que estaba en el séptimo cielo cada vez que lo veía. Una mujer siempre se ilusiona un poco más que el hombre y ella estaba "estúpidamente enamorada del cabeza de zanahoria" que era su novio. _

_Habían pasado por mucho para poder estar juntos de esa manera pero, finalmente, habían logrado su cometido y podía ver los resultados de sus logros en cada acto que Ichigo hacia por los demás. Antes de conocerla, Ichigo se había dedicado a ser el busca problemas de la universidad, el chico inmaduro de primer año, el pandillero de los barrios bajos que consiguió entrar a la prestigiosa Todai por una beca de dudosa procedencia. El marginado de la sociedad. _

_E Ichigo siempre lo decía a sus amigos: "Si no fuera por Rukia, yo hubiese seguido en ese mismo camino". Y a ella se le formaba una sonrisa cada vez que lo decía. Aunque no lo admitiera frente a ella, sabía la verdad: Ella le había convertido en mejor persona y viceversa. El pasado de ambos los torturaba pero no se pusieron a pensar en eso y simplemente decidieron intentarlo; por ellos. _

—_Perra... —susurro mientras se retorcía de dolor y tocaba su canilla herida— No había necesidad de hacer eso. _

—_Sí, si había —se remango las mangas de su blusa y le ayudo a levantarse— Vamos, que si no fuera por estas peleas seriamos como esos cursis chicos enamorados que vemos todos los días en el campus. _

_Ichigo se estremeció de recordar eso — Ni de joda digas eso. Jamás me veras escribiendo poemas de amor y tocándote la guitarra frente a todos. Eso es sencillamente enfermo y perturbador. _

_Rukia se rio bajito ante su comentario. A veces podía ser tan arisco y anti-social — No es enfermo, es romántico y deberías ponerte las pilas en ese departamento que espero algo grande para nuestro aniversario. _

— _¿No te basta con mi presencia? —Le dijo mientras tomaba su cintura y hundía su rostro en la curva de su cuello provocándole cosquillas. _

—_Me gusta tu presencia pero a veces necesito un incentivo mayor —mostro nuevamente la esponjita de Chappy— y esto te va a ayudar a conseguirlo. _

_El chico cogió la esponja y lo vio receloso ¿Qué pretendía que hiciera su novia con una esponja deforme? Una picaresca idea se le ocurrió de inmediato y al ver el brillo picaron en los ojos violetas de Rukia pudo darse cuenta que estaban pensando en lo mismo. Vaya, jamás pensó que su novia tendría ideas de ese calibre pero no se quejaba, por el contrario, le gustaba y mejor si fueran seguidas y no solo para una fecha especial. _

—_Veo que ya entendiste la idea que tengo para pasar una noche maravillosa en nuestro aniversario —le dijo la morena, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con sensualidad. _

_El pelinaranja la asió a su cadera y empezó a hacer fricción en la unión de ambos cuerpo, haciendo que gimieran de placer. _

— _¿Para que esperar hasta mayo? _

_Fin de Flash Back—_

La televisión se encendió a penas el reloj marco las 7 de la mañana. Estaba programado para despertarlo a esa hora pero por alguna razón, había estado con insomnio todos esos días y no había podido conciliar el sueño por las noches. Al término de bañarse, se puso el uniforme del hospital y comenzó a ver las noticias matutinas. Todas acarreaban muerte y destrucción, todas decían lo mismo: Murió niño de 6 años por avalancha en tal lugar, madre de niña desapareció después de haber matado a su hijo y cosas por el estilo.

Ya se estaba cansando de ver tragedias cada día, suficiente tenia con su vida como para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas. Ya cambiado, fue a la cocina y se preparo un desayuno _express_, o por lo menos así los llamaba Rukia a los desayunos a base de café con leche y una tostada.

A pesar de no querer hacerlo, cada cosa de su vida le recordaba a ella, cada matiz de él estaba aferrado fuertemente a ella. A Rukia. A su tonta e ingenua Rukia. Muchos de sus amigos aun le preguntaban que como era posible que haya podido dejar ir a una chica como ella, que nunca encontraría a nadie más valioso. Tuvieron razón, hasta la actualidad, no había podido encontrar a nadie que reemplazara el vacio que había dejado la imperiosa Rukia en su corazón.

El timbre sonó y le hizo darse cuenta que su desayuno _express_ ya estaba listo. Preguntándose quien podría ser, fue a abrir la puerta y un chico de cabellos azules con gafas rectangulares estaba parado sobre el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Ishida...? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —pregunto el pelinaranja mientras dejaba entrar a su amigo a su recinto.

Ishida Uryuu era uno de los pocos amigos que había tenido en la universidad y que había conservado por obra y gracia de Kami-sama. Él le había apoyado en todo con respecto a Rukia y prácticamente le había sacado la estupidez a golpes cuando la dejo ir.

—Vengo a ver como estabas —respondió y vio con tristeza como Ichigo comenzaba a comer su desayuno _express_. A pesar de los años, no había perdido esa costumbre que le impuso Rukia.

— ¿Debería de estar mal? —pregunto extrañado.

—Sí, bueno, ya se acerca la fecha y tú... ¿no has visto las noticias? —le consulto. Ishida, después de ver las noticias de esa mañana, había corrido a ver como estaba su amigo porque sabía que, a pesar que lo negara rotundamente, ver "_esa_" noticia le afectaría demasiado.

— ¿Acerca de las muertes que ha habido? No es novedad, nos avisaran en el hospital si algo malo ocurre de todas maneras.

Sí, al parecer no había visto "_esa_" noticia en específico y prefirió dejarlo así. Era mejor que no se enterase por ahora.

— ¿Hay algo que debería de ver en las noticias? —la actitud de su amigo era sospechosa y temía que algo mas grande que "muerte y destrucción" se viera por la pantalla de la caja boba.

Ishida solo suspiró— No, no es nada importante —Cogió el folio de Kurosaki— Vamos, ya se hace tarde.

—Sí, déjame termino el desayuno _express_. Lavo y nos vamos.

"_Como hubiese dicho Rukia..._" fue el súbito pensamiento que le encogió el corazón al peli azul al darse cuenta que la noticia le destruiría por completo a su amigo.

_Flash Back—_

—_Ichigo, tranquilízate, ella va a estar bien —intentaba tranquilizarlo pero era imposible. Caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de esperas del hospital de Tokio, como si fuera un animal enjaulado. _

— _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Si yo hubiese estado ahí, esto no hubiese sucedido! —se recriminaba— Si yo hubiese estado ahí... _

—_No hubieses podido hacer nada, Ichigo. No pudiste haber evitado que el asaltante la hiriera y aun si fuera así, tu estarías dentro del quirófano y ella igual que tu. No es sano para ninguno de los dos. _

— _¡Pero fue mi culpa Ishida! ¡Si yo no me hubiese enojado con ella por esa estupidez, la hubiese acompañado a comprar y ella estaría sana y salva! _

—_No pudiste evitar lo que sucedió. Quisiste, pero no pudiste, ya esta aquí y saldrá de esta. _

_Pero Ichigo no entendía razones en ese momento. Él solo deseaba ver a su novia sana y salva, con sus ojos brillantes mirándole con superioridad, con esa débil sonrisa que le calentaba el corazón. Ichigo se había enojado con ella por una tarea en la que había estado trabajando hace bastante tiempo y que, por el don artístico que ella poseía, había adornado con sus oleos y pinturas. Ichigo prácticamente le había botado del departamento que ambos compartían. Ella, para darle tiempo a que reflexionara, salió a comprar unas cosas a la tienda de veinticuatro horas. _

_Hubiese sido una inocente compra de noche de no ser por el pequeño detalle que eran las 3 de la mañana cuando Rukia había salido. Y a esas horas, el mal estaba al acecho en cada esquina. _

_Una hora después, el chico se había preocupado por ella y salió en su búsqueda. Atónito se quedo al ver a su novia tirada en el suelo de la tienda de veinticuatro horas y a varios paramédicos atendiéndola y llevándosela a la clínica. _

_Y así fue como llegaron a ese punto en el que Rukia estaba en el quirófano e Ichigo esperaba, algo impaciente, respuesta alguna por parte de los médicos. Un mal recuerdo inundaba su cabeza al revivir con demasiada nitidez la muerte de su madre cuando apenas él tenia seis años. Todo era real pero esta vez Rukia era quien estaba en la camilla y no su madre. Y eso era mucho peor porque, después de verla inconsciente y desangrada en el piso de la tienda, se dio cuenta que ella era la persona mas importante en su vida y que perderla seria el fin para él. _

— _¿Los familiares de Kuchiki Rukia son ustedes? _

_La voz del cirujano hizo reaccionar al chico, el cual se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió al medico que tenia las manos cubiertas con látex y sangre. _

— _¿Cómo esta? ¿La podemos ver ahora? —pregunto de manera rápida el chico. _

—_Ella estará bien, es una chica fuerte y sana y se pondrá bien. Por el momento no puede ver a nadie, la dejaremos unas horas en observación y luego la subiremos a piso, ahí la podrá ver. _

_Dicho esto ultimo, el cirujano se fue, dejando a Ichigo con una paz interna que no sabia como expresar. Ella iba a estar bien. _

—_Vamos —le dijo el peli azul—, debemos de firmar los papeles para la internación de Rukia. _

—_Sí. _

_Luego de un par de horas de puro papeleo, subieron a Rukia a piso, ya consciente. El pelinaranja apenas se entero que ya estaba despierta, corrió a ver como estaba. Entro a la habitación, prácticamente azotando la puerta y la vio sentada acomodando su cobertor lila sobre sus piernas. _

—_Rukia... _

_La aludida subió la cabeza y vio a su novio, el cual tenía una cara de sumo terror. Esto le hizo reírse, a veces su novio se expresaba con las caras más graciosas. _

— _¿Acaso te causa gracia que estuviste a punto de morir? ¿Te da risa eso? —Le dijo con una vena saltona en su sien. De verdad que no entendía el motivo de su risa. _

—_No, me da risa la forma en que frunces el ceño y la vena saltona aparece en tu frente. Es como si fueras un tomatito cherry —Dicho esto se volvió a reír, esta vez con más fuerza pero tuvo que reprimir la risa con un quejido de dolor. Aun había salido de la operación y le dolía hasta el último hueso de su cuerpo. _

—_Tonta, deja de reírte como una idiota y ve lo que te paso por imprudente ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza para salir a las tres de la mañana a comprar? ¿En que pensabas? _

_Ella suspiró —Pensaba en dejar que te desahogaras con la pared en vez que conmigo —bajo la cabeza—. Veo que no salió como lo planee. _

—_No, la verdad es que no —se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Rukia y le cogió la mano. Estaba fría y se decidió a darle calor con la suya—. Me preocupaste mucho, Rukia. _

—_Lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer. _

—_Mas te vale, no quiero volver a verte en un charco de sangre. Sencillamente, no dejare que pase de nuevo. _

—_-Vas a ser medico, Ichigo. Debiste haber previsto que no te gustaba la sangre antes de meterte de eso como profesión. _

—_No es por eso —susurró y luego la miró a los ojos, los cuales habían estado ocultos por su cabello—. Por un momento, volví a ver la muerte de mi madre frente a mí... pero esta vez te perdía a ti. No quiero perderte Rukia, de ninguna manera. _

_La afonía y el mutismo se instalaron entre ellos. De pronto, Rukia llevo la mano de Ichigo a sus labios y le beso en los nudillos. _

—_Antes de perder la conciencia, pensé en que quiero compartir más momentos únicos contigo. Y que los que viví, no son suficientes... necesito mas —Cerro los ojos—. Hagamos una promesa, Ichigo. _

_Él abrió sus ojos— ¿Cuál? _

_Ella, igualmente, abrió sus ojos, le tendió el meñique y dijo: —Aunque estemos lejos, separados o nos ocurra algo, siempre nos querremos y nos protegeremos. Tú estarás conmigo aquí — se señalo el corazón— y yo estaré aquí —señalo el corazón del chico—, ¿de acuerdo? _

_Él se sorprendió de ese extraño pacto pero quería creerle y así lo hizo— Hecho —estrecho su meñique con el de ella—. Siempre te protegeré, de ahora en adelante, serás mi principal paciente. _

—_Eres un tonto —se rió bajito. _

—_Sí, pero igual me quieres con todo y tonterías. _

—_Esa es mi triste realidad —se rió nuevamente. _

_Fin flash Back—_

El hospital del centro de la ciudad de Tokio había recibido más pacientes de lo esperado debido al masivo accidente en la carretera que había habido. En serio, ¿no podían sencillamente conducir bien? ¿Tenían, necesariamente, que ocasionar un accidente?

—Dr. Kurosaki, lo necesitan en emergencias —Le llamo la enfermera en turno.

—Estoy en camino, solo dame un minuto —dijo.

La enfermera salió del despacho del chico y él se quedo viendo una vieja receta médica de Rukia, de aquella vez en la cual casi muere por su inconsciencia. Guardo la receta y se dirigió a emergencias para atender a quien fuese que estuviese mal en ese turno.

Vio a Ishida de espaldas conversando con un paciente y no le tomo demasiada importancia debido a que ya había visto donde lo requerían. Un accidente múltiple había sido ocasionado por un conductor imprudente. Eso sí, no previó lo que salió por la televisión de emergencias en ese mismo momento. Estaban dando un reportaje de las personalidades mas importantes en Japón, todo sobre la alta alcurnia y familias ricas, chismes y farándula... pero se esperaba todo menos eso.

"_**Y, ¿quién esta enamorada ahora? Pues, nada más ni nada menos que la famosa diseñadora de modas, Rukia Kuchiki, hermana del exitoso magnate de exportación Byakuya Kuchiki. Sabíamos muy poco de esta celebridad en asenso que ha estado dejando huella con sus diseños en pasarelas parisinas y finalmente ayer, después de una cena de 'negocios' junto a Byakuya Kuchiki y la familia Shiba, se dio a conocer la gran noticia de la década: Rukia contraerá nupcias en menos de veinticuatro horas con el heredero del clan Shiba, Kaien Shiba, quien esta absolutamente feliz por la noticia. **_

_**Por otro lado, a la pequeña Kuchiki no se le ve muy animada por esta noticia y todos sabemos la razón pero eso es agua pasada y ella no hablo de eso con nosotros. Pero ¡Oh, no es la única noticia! ¿No habría estado Rukia un tiempo fuera del país? Bueno, al parecer, finalmente se revelo el secreto de la pudiente Kuchiki Rukia. Al parecer, estuvo fuera del país para evitar que la molestaran en su 'delicado' estado y ¿Cuál es el delicado estado? Kuchiki Rukia, estuvo embarazada y dio a luz a su hijo en el extranjero para evitar problemas aquí en Japón. **_

_**Kuchiki Byakuya opinó lo siguiente: La decisión que tomo mi hermana fue la correcta por muchos motivos y la apoye en todo lo que podía. Grandes palabras del magnate pero ustedes dirán ¿Cómo no salió tremendo secreto a la luz por casi cuatro años? Bueno, al parecer entre sus viajes no tuvo tiempo de sacar a su hijo a pasear por el parque y nadie la ubicaba hasta hace unos meses que se la vio con Shiba Kaien, quien ahora, será el padrastro de ese niño. **_

_**La única duda que tenemos todos los televidentes y me incluyo es: ¿Quién es el padre?"**_

El folio con los papeles de los pacientes se le resbalo por las manos y las inyecciones que tenia en brazos cayeron quebradas por los suelos. Ishida y todos los presentes se giraron a ver quien había ocasionado tal desastre y solo podían ver a un Ichigo con los ojos abiertos como platos, pálido tirando para fantasma y con las manos temblando. Uryuu giro su cabeza a la pantalla de la televisión donde la presentadora seguía hablando del matrimonio Kuchiki-Shiba que se iba a llevar a cabo esa noche en la catedral de Tokio.

— ¡Kurosaki! —grito el peli azul al ver que Ichigo no reaccionaba— ¡Kurosaki, reacciona!

Pero Ichigo ya no estaba en este mundo. Él había dejado escapar una gran bocanada de aire antes de sentarse en las sillas de emergencias y pasarse las manos por el cabello. Se sentía aturdido, abrumado, colérico, enfadado, triste... roto. Se sentía, más que nada, traicionado.

—Ishida, dime, ¿tu sabias acerca de eso? —susurro con voz de ultratumba.

Mutismo entre ambos hubo.

— ¡Y una mierda, contéstame! ¡¿Sabias que Rukia estaba embarazada? ¡¿Lo sabias? —sin previo aviso y frente a la vista de todos, el pelinaranja cogió a Uryuu por la solapa de su bata de doctor y lo levanto del suelo— ¡Contesta!

Ishida trago grueso. Era hora de decir la verdad— Sí, lo sabía.

Esto solo hizo que el pelinaranja arremetiera un derechazo en la cara de su "amigo" y este, con la nariz sangrando, cayó al suelo. Todos los enfermeros, doctores y empleados comenzaron a hacerle entrar en razón a Ichigo pero él ya no estaba en sus cabales y simplemente golpeaba a Ishida como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —En cada palabra le daba un puñetazo. Ishida ni se defendía, solo recibía el golpe— ¡¿Cómo no me dijiste que Rukia estaba embarazada? ¡Sabias y no me lo dijiste! ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea, porque?

— ¡Cálmate, Ichigo! —Unos brazos fuertes cogieron a Ichigo por las axilas y lo sacaron del regazo de Ishida, quien estaba tendido en el suelo, con la cara llena de golpes y el labio partido— Nada resolverás a golpes.

— ¡Si lo hare! ¡Déjame, Chad, que le voy a partir la cara a este imbécil!

—Antes que me mates, Kurosaki —hablo Ishida fríamente—, debes saber que no fui yo quien decidió no contarte nada. Fue la misma Rukia quien lo dijo y si quieres saber como paso todo... te espero en mi oficina dentro de diez minutos.

— ¿Y si no voy?

—Entonces, perderás la última oportunidad que tienes para recuperar a tu mujer... y a tu hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA <em>CURSI<em>AUTORA:**

-Jelou~... :3 ¡Vuelve aqui Saa con otra weona idea que se le ocurrio en un momento de su vida en la que esta a punto de cortarse ambas bubis! (?). Ok, no.

-Este es un fic corto de ¿Cuanto? ¿Tres capitulos y un epilogo? ¿4 capitulos? Sí, solo 4 XD.

-NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE LOS CAPITULOS YA LOS TENGO ESCRITOS, ayer la depresion era demasiada y empece a cortarme ambas venas escribiendo este fic.

-La cancion que recomiendo para este capitulo -tanto por la letra como por la melodia- se llama "Se desintegra el amor" de Paty Cantu y Benny Ibarra. Esa cancion demuestra con todas las letras mi situacion actual amorosa que no hace mas que empeorar a cada momento. Estar entre tres chicos distintos es... una joda, y peor cuando regresan fantasmas del pasado que creias haber olvidado. Ese tambien es uno de los puntos de ese pequeño fic.

**-Bueno, la verdad, no tengo mucho mas que decir, se me cuidan, que les halla gustado este capitulo y nos vemos dentro de 3 dias, que es el tiempo en el que estare actualizando :).**

-Como un adicional, les digo que no tenia ni una puta idea de como llamar al fic. Lo tenia escrito pero el nombre... no daba con el maldito nombre ideal, asi que una disculpa si el name del fic no es tan original u_u

-Dejenme su opinion clickeando en el botoncito aqui abajo que me alimenta 8DD ñammm~


	2. Ella

_**Disclaimer: Ichigo y Rukia son propiedad de Tite Kubo, porque si fueran mios, ya estaria haciendo una orgia masiva con ellos 8D (?) Ok, no u_u.**_

* * *

><p><strong>DEDICADO A ALE-NEE-CHAN PRR~ (L) Y A MI SEXY NOVIA DE FACE Y.E. (L) LAS AMO MUCHO :3 <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendacion: Escuchar este capitulo con esta cancion: h t t p :  / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 7 9 E W K k 5 4 K F E** _(unir los espacios)_

* * *

><p><strong>No more love.<strong>

_Sunmary: AU. Cuando una relación se vuelve monótona e indiferente, el amor se acaba. Eso fue lo que paso con ellos dos, sencillamente dejaron de enamorarse. Basada en la canción "Se desintegra el amor". _

**2.**

**Ella.**

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mira, mira lo que me dio el tío Byakuya! —un niño de apenas unos cuatro años de edad corría limpiamente por los pulidos suelos de la mansión agitando en sus pequeñas manitas una gruya de papel— ¡Mira, mamá, mira!

—A ver, que tienes ahí.

Ella se agacho y vio con asombro la pequeña gruya que tenia el niño en sus manos. Era sencillamente hermosa, bella y elegante, como cualquier cosa hecha por Kuchiki Byakuya.

—Es hermoso, Hotaru —le dijo su madre mientras que acariciaba los cabellos naranjas de su hijo— Ahora ven, que tienes que ir a la escuela.

— ¡Pero mamá, la maestra Unohana me puede esperar en lo que yo juego con la gruya!

— ¡Hotaru Kuchiki! ¿Qué cosas dices? Faltar a clases es inaceptable, vamos que tenemos que cambiarte el pijama.

— ¡Pero mamá! —Empezó a forcejear pero ella era mas fuerte— ¡No quiero!

Rukia se paro en seco, se cruzo de brazos y lo vio desafiante— Hotaru a la una —hizo hincapié con su dedo— a las dos... —elevo un dedo mas.

No llego a decir "tres" ya que el pequeño niño, preso del miedo y de la mirada asesina de su madre, se quito a velocidad luz el pijama, se puso el uniforme, cogió sus cosas y con la mirada gacha le tomo la mano. La mujer sonrió satisfecha ante la obediencia de su pequeño hijo.

Para ser madre soltera lo había hecho muy bien.

Un dolor punzante se instalo en su corazón, apretujándolo hasta el punto de sentir dolor. Esa noche dejaría ser "soltera" para convertirse en la mujer de un hombre que no amaba. Respetaba y quería muchísimo a Kaien-dono, aquel hombre que le había tendido la mano cuando... "_él_" la dejo abandonada y con un hijo suyo en su vientre. Aun recordaba las palabras de Kaien el día en que había partido por primera vez a Alemania para poder pasar su estado de gestación en soledad y tranquilidad.

"_Yo te voy a proteger, cueste lo que me cueste, Kuchiki. No te dejare sola como él lo hizo_" Era tan sencillo creer en las promesas de amor de Kaien Shiba que, para su buena y mala fortuna, era demasiado parecido a él. Y mucho peor era su hijo, Hotaru, que era una copia exacta en miniatura de su padre. Sencillamente no podía girar la cabeza y no recordarlo.

Caminaba con su hijo al salón especial que Byakuya había preparado para él y su maestra particular, Unohana Retsu. Hoy le tocaban las clases de matemáticas y para suerte de Rukia, su hijo era muy inteligente en todo lo que se refiere a la matemática y contabilidad. Para tener cuatro años, tenia una mente sumamente desarrollada y eso todos sus maestros lo decían. Rukia no podía estar más orgullosa de su pequeño hijo, su orgullo y el fruto del "amor" que ambos se habían profesado alguna vez.

Una sombra pesada se instaló en sus ojos al recordar a Ichigo... a sus besos, sus caricias, su presencia. Todo de él le hacia estremecerse y sentirse segura a la vez.

—Mami... ¿estas recordando a papá?

La pregunta dejo descolocada a la Kuchiki, quien, al oír esas palabras por parte de su hijo, lo vio con ambos ojos abiertos como platos y la boca en una O perfecta ¿Cómo sabia su hijo acerca de Ichigo? ¿Cómo sabia que tenía un padre? Ella se había encargado personalmente de jamás nombrar a Ichigo en presencia del niño y sobre todo de enseñarle que no tenía un padre, que él había nacido producto de un sueño. Sí, la mas vil mentira que jamás le hubiesen dicho a un niño y aun así es mejor decir eso a que una cigüeña te trajo en su boca.

— ¿Cómo sabes...?

Su pregunta fue interrumpida por el apretón que le dio la mano del pequeño niño— La maestra Unohana me enseño la vez pasada acerca de la reproducción humana y dijo que yo nací producto del amor entre tu y mi papá y cuando le pregunte que era un papá, ella me dijo que era el hombre con el cual te habías casado para poder tenerme, entonces yo le dije que no tenia ni conocía a nadie con el nombre de papá y ella solo se quedo callada y me dijo que siguiéramos con el tema —Hotaru se separo de su madre—. Mami, ¿dónde esta mi papá?

—Yo... yo... yo... —tartamudeó— Hotaru, ven, vamos a clases.

—Pero mamá, ¡Quiero saber quien es mi papá! ¿Acaso es el señor Kaien Shiba? ¿Él es mi papá?

Rukia no contestaba a sus preguntas no porque no pudiera sino porque cada vez que el niño mencionaba la palabra "papá", instantáneamente, la imagen de Ichigo se había presente en sus memorias. Aun recordaba aquel día en que Ichigo le había mencionado acerca de la escabrosa relación con su padre y como él deseaba poder llevarse bien con su hijo alguna vez.

_Flash Back—_

_Estaba sentada en el pasto, leyendo uno de sus libros de arte e Ichigo se encontraba detrás de ella sirviéndole de soporte mientras acariciaba algunos mechones sueltos de su cabello. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo ahí, envolviendo su menudo cuerpo en el grande y fuerte de él. Se sentía segura, tranquila y amada. Antes de Ichigo, ella había sido una total niña frígida consentida y lo admitía porque él le cambio la vida, le hizo sentir cosas que nunca podría sentir con nadie mas. Le hizo una mejor versión de ella de lo que jamás podría ser y eso solo le hacia amarlo mas. _

_Porque, a pesar de ser jóvenes, ilusos e ingenuos, ellos se amaban mas que a la vida misma. No necesitaban decirlo con palabras, sus acciones y miradas decían absolutamente todo. _

—_Así que... —susurro el chico tras de ella— ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer esta noche? Yo invito. _

_Ella no despego ni por un minuto sus ojos del interesante libro de Picasso— Ya te dije que hoy vamos a comer a la casa de tu padre —sintió como él se tensaba de manera reveladora— Tranquilízate, Ichigo, no me va a morder. _

_El chico chasqueo la lengua— No es por eso... _

— _¿Entonces? —pregunto la morena, aun sin despegar sus ojos del libro— Varias veces has cenado en mi casa, ya es hora que yo haga lo mismo y conozca a tu familia. Llevamos dos años y medio de relación, teníamos que llegar a eso en algún momento ¿no? _

—_Es diferente —aparto la vista de su novia—. Además, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, Byakuya me sigue viendo como un perro recogido del basurero. Sencillamente me enerva ese hombre. _

—_Sí, a ti y a unos miles más —Paso la pagina de su libro—. No esta en discusión Ichigo, iremos esta noche a la casa de tu padre a cenar. Quiero conocer a esas bellas hermanas que tienes, se que nos llevaremos muy bien. _

— _¿Por qué no puedes simplemente escoger un lugar donde cenar y yo te llevo? ¡No importa el precio! —se estaba empezando a enfadar. _

_Ella siguió leyendo su libro pacíficamente, mientras decía: — No, Ichigo, quiero conocer a tu padre. _

—_Pues yo no quiero que lo conozcas. _

_Con esa frase, la Kuchiki finalmente se dio cuenta que su novio estaba realmente furioso con la idea de regresar al pueblo donde había nacido. Rukia sabia que Ichigo había nacido en un pequeño pueblo llamado Karakura, a unas dos horas de Tokio, y que tenía una pintoresca casa en el centro de esta. Sabía también que su padre administraba una de las clínicas más famosas de ese pueblo y que por eso su novio había decidido estudiar medicina. También sabía que todos sus malos recuerdos y experiencias se encontraban recluidas en ese lugar. _

_Dejo el libro sobre el pasto y se giro a verlo. Entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se sentó en los muslos de él. Esa posición hubiese sido muy pecaminosa en otro ambiente y hubiese incitado a una mayor frotación entre ambos pero ahora, en ese momento, los ojos de su novio rebozaban nerviosismo y culpa. Necesitaba darle confianza para poder lograr su cometido. _

_Le acaricio débilmente la mejilla— Dime, Ichigo, ¿cómo es la relación que tienes con tu padre? Jamás hablas de él sino es para quejarte o nombrarlo en alguna de tus anécdotas pero fuera de eso yo... _

—_Mi padre no es una persona a la que te acostumbras fácilmente —dijo con un tono de melancolía en su voz—, necesitas tiempo y paciencia para tratarlo y yo la perdí hace muchísimo tiempo. _

—_Ichigo..._

—_Rukia, siempre te he dicho que mi padre y yo no nos hemos llevado bien pero no te conté todo —al término de decir esto, bajo su mirada ocultándola con sus mechones naranjas. _

—_Puedes decirme lo que sea. Confía en mí. _

—_Confió en ti —murmuró—, pero dudo que él confié en mi. _

— _¿Quién? _

—_Mi padre. _

— _¿Por qué dices eso? _

_Él levanto la mirada y pudo ver una súbita ola de culpa en ella. De verdad que no le gustaba ver ese sentimiento en sus ojos, le hacia doler el pecho— Porque él aun me sigue culpando por la muerte de mamá. _

_Rukia abrió los ojos como platos y solo pudo entreabrir un poco su boca antes de dejar continuar a Ichigo— Siempre ha dicho que no fue mi culpa, que no tuve nada que ver en lo que paso pero solo yo pude ver su mirada llena de odio al segundo en que murió mamá y solo yo se cuanto se recrimina él por eso. Lo veo en sus ojos cada vez que me mira: Él hubiera querido que fuese yo el que hubiese muerto ese día y no ella. _

—_Ichigo... _

—_Si solo hubiese hecho caso cuando me dijo que no me acercara al rio, ella... seguiría aquí —volvió a bajar la mirada y se recostó en el tronco del árbol—. Mi padre me trato diferente toda mi vida. A Yuzu y a Karin siempre les lleno de mimos y amor y no me quejo, porque también me mimaba a mí pero su mirada de tristeza al verme lo decía todo. _

_Un viento fresco azoto los cabellos naranjas del chico y luego continúo: —Por eso, desde que pude reconocer esas miradas, empecé a desobedecerle, a meterme en drogas y pandillas. Quería darle una razón aparte de la que ya tenia para odiarme y que me dejara de mirar con culpa y lastima —apretó fuertemente sus puños y sus mandíbula—. Cada día que pasaba peleábamos más y más e incluso llegamos a agarrarnos a golpes en el jardín de la casa. _

_Otro viento sopló fuerte, levantando el dobladillo del vestido de Rukia pero, aun así, el chico siguió— Cuando Karin se escapó por primera vez de la casa fue cuando me dijo las palabras que tanto había esperado oír: "Es tu culpa". _

—_Él lo dijo por lo que paso con Karin, no por la muerte de tu madre —le defendió la pelinegra. _

_El chico negó con la cabeza, tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados— Aun si lo dijo por eso o no, el doble sentido de esa palabra quedo marcada en mí hasta ahora. Después que encontráramos a Karin, decidí que me iría de la casa. Ya estaba en mi último año de preparatoria, así que no me importo vivir en la calle dos meses y luego venir a vivir a Tokio. _

—_Ichigo... _

_Por impulso, ella lo beso fervientemente, demostrándole así, todo el cariño, amor, respeto y admiración que le tenia. Había sido lo suficientemente valiente para irse de su casa y vivir en la calle solo para que su padre no le mirara de esa manera. Eso solo le hacia amarlo aun mas. Ichigo correspondió al beso con pasión y no dejo que se separara hasta que ambos estuvieron casi morados por la falta de oxigeno. Respiraron agitadamente acaparando el aire que ambos respiraban, inhalando la esencia del otro y amando cada minuto de eso. _

_Sin ella, él seria un don nadie y sin él, ella seria una frígida sin corazón. _

—_Yo jamás te mirare con culpa, Ichigo. Nunca. —Apoyó su frente con la de él, mientras cerraba sus ojos. _

—_Lo sé —le acarició la mejilla—. Por eso, cuando tenga mis hijos, jamás les tratare de esa manera, pase lo que pase siempre querré a mis hijos. _

—_Errar es humano y en algún momento tendrás que perdonar a tu padre. _

_Él retrocedió ante lo dicho— No lo creo. _

— _¿A que le temes? —Le acarició la mejilla— Ya se han herido demasiado y tienes que verlo para poder enfrentar tu pasado. Pero no lo harás solo, Ichigo, yo estaré a tu lado cuando lo hagas. _

_Él le miro con admiración— A veces pienso que eres más idiota de lo que parece. _

_Ella le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro y él se quejo lastimeramente— Se que quisiste decir otra cosa, así que lo tomare por el lado sentimental de la palabra. Sí, Ichigo, a veces yo también pienso que eres más idiota de lo que parece. _

_Ambos se miraron y rompieron a carcajadas. Era su rutina, suya y de nadie mas. Y a él le parecía que nada podía ser más perfecto. _

_Fin Flash Back—_

Hotaru Kuchiki era un niño muy perspicaz, de eso no había ninguna duda. Vamos, para que descubriese de una manera tan lógica que tenia un padre después de haberle inculcado en todos los años de su corta vida que él había nacido producto de un sueño era algo verdaderamente digno de admirar. Pero la verdad es que no lo había hecho solo. Unohana, por ordenes de Byakuya Kuchiki, le había hablado acerca de la reproducción humana, de los padres y de la procreación por "amor".

Incluso para Byakuya, esa era una jugarreta muy sucia. Prácticamente uso a su sobrino para recordarle a Rukia que él jamás le apoyaría en cuanto a Kurosaki Ichigo se refería. Y es que Rukia estuvo a punto de enviarle una carta a Ichigo en la cual le hablaba acerca del nacimiento de Hotaru, de su embarazo no deseado y de su situación pre-nupcial. Y ella de verdad estaba empinada en mandarle esa carta pero sobre su cadáver cancelaria el acuerdo nupcial con los Shiba.

Rukia era consciente de eso y de muchas cosas más. Ahora, ella caminaba al comedor para servirse un desayuno _express_. A pesar de los años, no perdió la costumbre a la cual se aferro junto con Ichigo. Bebió su café con leche mientras devoraba una tostada con mantequilla a velocidad luz; debía de llegar rápido a la oficina para poder checar y revisar los nuevos diseños de su colección y, más que eso, ver si el vestido de bodas estaba listo para ser usado esa noche.

Alguien toco su hombro e hizo que diera un respingo. Ella se giro y vio a nada mas ni nada menos que Kaien Shiba.

—Dios, me asustaste, Kaien-dono —puso una mano sobre su pecho agitado.

Él la vio con diversión mientras la tomaba de la cintura y besaba castamente sus labios— En que habrás estado pensando que te pille desprevenida —sonrió pícaramente— ¿Cosas indecorosas conmigo como protagonista?

Ella le pego un lapo en el brazo— ¡Pervertido! ¡Claro que no! —se deshizo de su abrazo. Realmente le incomodaba que él la abrazara así sabiendo que esta noche seria suya en todo el sentido de la palabra— Estaba pensando... —una sombra se instalo en sus ojos de nuevo—... en Hotaru.

— ¿Hotaru? ¿Pasa algo malo con él? ¿Esta enfermo? ¿Necesita algo? —preguntó, con preocupación en sus ojos. Realmente quería a ese niño, aunque no fuese suyo.

—Sí, de hecho si necesita algo —bajo su mirada y sintió como su corazón se apretó sin piedad ante lo que iba a decir.

—Pues dímelo, voy y lo busco a la ciudad. Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea Rukia —Le froto el antebrazo para darle aliento— ¿Qué necesita?

—Necesita conocer a su padre.

Un mutismo sepulcral se instalo entre ambos. Kaien abrió sus ojos de manera exorbitante, ya parecían que se iban a salir de sus cuencas. Rukia, por otro lado, tenía la mirada gacha y dolida. Sin decir mas palabra, ella se levanto, cogió su bolso y se fue a la oficina. Tenia que comunicarse con alguien que hace más de un año no veía y sabía que era la única persona que podía ayudarle en esto.

Para esas horas de la mañana, la entrevista que le hicieron por las nupcias ya debía de haber salido al aire por lo que todo el mundo, o Japón y conocidos, se ha de haber enterado de su improvisada boda pre-concebida. Todos; incluye a Ichigo entre ellos. Su corazón volvió a doler mientras pisaba el acelerador de su porshe italiano y se dirigía al tráfico de cada mañana. Nadie jamás le cuestiono la decisión que tomo con respecto a su relación con Ichigo pero si que criticaron la decisión de Hotaru.

¿Cómo puedes alejarlo de su padre? ¿Cómo pudiste no haberle dicho nada a Ichigo sobre la existencia de su hijo? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? "_Porque estaba dolida_" era la única respuesta que, a pesar de los años, no había cambiado en ningún momento. Se sentía dolida, traicionada y muy triste por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Y aun así lo amaba con todo su corazón y le costaba todas sus fuerzas y anhelos no irlo a buscar al hospital donde sabia que trabajaba tiempo completo.

Cada persona que había sabido de la relación de tres años entre Ichigo y ella siempre decía lo mismo: Son el uno para el otro. Siempre escuchaba eso en cada persona que había conocido su relación. Se conocieron, siete años atrás, en la facultad, se enamoraron y se hicieron novios durante tres años hasta que las cosas pasaron y ambos tomaron decisiones que repercuten en cada paso que dan en el presente. Muchos se dieron cuenta que el detonante de la ruptura de ambos se ocasiono la noche en la que Rukia fue a visitar a la familia Kurosaki a Karakura. Cuando regresaron, las cosas eran distintas, totalmente distintas. Rukia podía notar que Ichigo no era el mismo y eso hizo que las cosas malas pasaran y que todo se fuese al caño. Las grandes peleas, la bofetada y la huida fueron las consecuencias.

Y aun así, no importaba cuantos años pasasen o cuanto se hubiesen herido, ella siempre seguiría amándolo tanto como la primera vez. Puso su móvil en alta voz y marco el numero 3 del discado rápido, espero dos timbradas y finalmente contesto.

— _¿Aló?_ —una voz masculina, algo cansada, hablo por el alta voz.

—Hola, Ishida, soy Rukia ¿Cómo has estado? —contesto algo nerviosa. Ishida, el mejor amigo de Ichigo, había sido su medico particular cuando Hotaru había caído enfermo de varicela y solo tuvo que verlo a primera vista para saber que era hijo de Ichigo.

— _¡Ishida! ¡¿Quién mierda es? ¡Cuelga el puto teléfono, después le devuelves la llamada! ¡Ahora ven y explícame de una maldita vez como sabias que Rukia tenia un hijo mío! _

Piso el freno con tanta fuerza que casi choca con otro auto frente a ella. "_¡Esa voz...!_" pensó y empezó hiperventilar ante la realidad. Ya lo sabía ¡Y una mierda, Ichigo sabía acerca de Hotaru! Sabía que esa entrevista le iba a arruinar la vida pero no pensaba que lo iba a hacer tan rápido ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ishida le diría que era ella con quien hablaba? "_Por favor, no me traiciones, Ishida..._" rogó mentalmente y se mantuvo callada esperando una respuesta por parte del intermediario.

— _¡Me bajas el tono, Kurosaki! ¡Es una llamada importante así que te aguantas!_ —le gritó mientras se oían pasos.

— _¡Y un carajo ven a...!_ —Ya no se escucho mas porque un azote de puerta, tan fuerte que pudo haber dejado tambaleando las bisagras, se escucho por el alta voz— _Lamento eso, Kuchiki-san, pero llamaste en mal momento._

—Lo note... —musitó y aparcó el porshe en una esquina para poder conversar mas agusto y sin accidentes ni frenadas de por medio— Ya lo sabe ¿no es así?

—_Sí, lo sabe. Intente retrasar lo mas que pude el momento pero las noticias corren rápido en los medios. Esta furioso, dolido y traicionado._

Rukia se mordió la uña del dedo gordo en señal de nerviosismo— Lo note, ese tipo de gritos solo los da cuando esta verdaderamente alterado... ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?

—_No lo se, Kuchiki-san, pero deberías saber que él no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando pacientemente a que vengas de tu luna de miel._

— ¿Qué dices? —se quedó atónita ante las palabras de Ishida ¿Acaso Ichigo pensaba en lo que ella estaba pensando?

—_Eso mismo. Kurosaki piensa aparecerse en tu boda e impedir que te cases, no le importa si queda como un imbécil, pero también dijo que si tu le decías que te casabas porque lo amabas, entonces él se retiraría y te dejaría ser feliz_ —afonía en el ambiente—. _No importa si eso lo destruye, Kuchiki, si tú eres feliz al lado de Kaien Shiba, él se hará a un lado por tu felicidad y lo sabes_ —nuevamente afonía—. _No importa que él sea infeliz el resto de su vida, si eso te hace feliz... ¿Kuchiki, sigues ahí? _

Ella comenzó a sollozar fuertemente ante las palabras de Ishida ¡Ichigo era un reverendo imbécil! Y aun así... "_Aun así, creo que es lo mas hermoso y mas doloroso que me han dicho en toda mi vida_" pensó amargamente mientras sentía su corazón partirse en mitades pequeñas.

—_Kuchiki..._ —susurro Ishida al escuchar los sollozos de Rukia— _No lo amas, ¿verdad?_

—No-o... —Tartamudeo— Kaien-dono es una persona muy importante para mí... pero no es la persona con quien imagino mi boda. Yo... —sollozo un poco más fuerte— ¡Yo quiero que sea Ichigo!

—_Kuchiki..._ —Ishida realmente sentía lastima por ella y por su amigo. Ambos se amaban a pesar de los años y no podían dejar atrás esa traición para poder continuar su camino. Juntos. Como una familia.

De pronto una idea le vino a la mente. Un plan de juego macabro que podría resultar si es que ambos no fastidiaban las cosas.

—_Kuchiki... _—hablo claro y fuerte.

—Dime, Ishida —dijo ya mas calmada y controlada mientras intentaba no pensar en como habían resultado las cosas.

— _¿Qué me dirías si te digo que tengo un plan para evitar que te cases con Shiba Kaien, para hacer que Ichigo conozca a su hijo y que tu no salgas lastimada en el intento?_

—Te diría que soy toda oídos.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA <em>CURSI<em> AUTORA: **

**-Jeloucitou~... :33 Sí, lo se, soy malvada por haberlo dejado asi el otro capitulo... pero entonces soy igual de mala por haberlo dejado igual este 8DD jujujujuju... xD**

**-Como dije, ESTE FIC YA ESTA TERMINADO. Simplemente espero los dias que tengo libre para poder subir con tranquilidad. **

**-Wow! 4 reviews! :333 Soy tan feliz TwT. Los voy a responder por aqui por dos motivos: A. Me da wea hacerlo en privado e_e y B. No se porque no puedo contestarlo en privado... Wea de compu D: Aqui va: **

**Iana Walker: jajaja! Bueno, ya actualice ahora y espero que parte de las dudas esten siendo resueltas, la verdad como es corto no he puesto mucho misterio, aun asi... xD. Gracias por el consejo :3, la verdad es que estaba re mal el sabado pero ayer pude disipar mis dudas con una salida con ese chico y me di cuenta que tengo a alguien mejor a mi lado~ y que prefiero estar con el otro a que con el que vino despues de tiempo... Gracias por evitar que me cortara ambas bubis (?) XD. **

**AdrylovesChappy: Gracias por la croqueta :3 Me alimenta tu review ñaammm~ Espero que te guste este capitulo y que lo disfrutes! **

**Nany Kuchiki: Muchas gracias por tu review en serio! :DD jajaja la verdad es que soy muy dramatica (?) asi que siempre veras esa caracteristica tanto en mis fics como en mi persona jujuju xD. Espero que este capitulo llene tus espectativas y que te deje sin aliento aunque sea por un minuto jajaja! Sí, la verdad con las expresiones de las bubis y de judas calato en high definition y 3D (¿?) no tengo comparacion... gracias por tu mensajito y como dije, ayer pude comprobar que no debo llorar sobre leche derramada y que el que llego no vale la pena y ahora estoy mejor! :) Con animos para terminar este fic! :DD **

**Violet Strawberry: ADIIIIIIIIIII! -grita como weona- No pense que lo leerias, grachias~... jajaja esa frase se me ocurrio de la nada e_e... sabes que se me ocurren weas raras y que el floripondio me afecta, so no le pidas mucho a mi cerebro. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado de verdad y que te deje impavida por un minutito aunque sea xD. **

**-La cancion que recomende se llama "Paperweigth" y es de la banda sonora de la pelicula "Dear Jhon". Si han visto la pelicula, sabran que es la ideal y la correcta para acompañar este capitulo: Esperanza y tristeza acompañan estas notas. **

**-Muchas gracias por leer y espero que este capitulo les halla gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo para ustedes! NOS VEMOS EL VIERNES POR LA NOCHE PARA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, dije que era corto :3. **

**-Alimenten a Saa (o DiLaurentis o lo que sea) con un lindo review que ella les ladrada y les dira "ñaaamm~" desde sus sueños :3.  
><strong>


	3. Él y Ella

**_**Disclaimer: Ichigo y Rukia son propiedad de Tite Kubo, porque si fueran mios, ya estaria haciendo una orgia masiva con ellos 8D (?) Ok, no u_u.**_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>DEDICADO A ALE-NEE-CHAN PRR~ (L) Y A MI SEXY NOVIA DE FACE Y.E. (L) LAS AMO MUCHO :3<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><strong>Recomendacion: Escuchar este capitulo con esta cancion:<strong> h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = G 7 u o C - Y T Q y 8 **_**_(Unir los espacios)_**_**  
><strong>_**

* * *

><p><strong>No more love.<strong>

_Sunmary: AU. __Cuando una relación se vuelve monótona e indiferente, el amor se acaba. Eso fue lo que paso con ellos dos, sencillamente dejaron de enamorarse. Basada en la canción "Se desintegra el amor". _

**3.**

**Él y ella**

Las luces de la iglesia eran como luciérnagas en aquella noche de súbita alegría. La gente que se había reunido alrededor de la iglesia, entre amigos y familiares, estaban rebosantes de alegría y dicha ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Shiba Kaien y Kuchiki Rukia iban a contraer matrimonio en pocas horas! El clan Shiba y el Kuchiki finalmente podrían unirse en uno solo para ser la gran empresa/clan corporativo de todo Japón. Definitivamente, iba a ser la boda de la década.

En cualquier boda, la novia es la más emocionada, la más animada, después de todo, es su día. El gran día, pero resultaba que Kuchiki Rukia estaba cualquier cosa menos emocionada. Nerviosa, aterrada y perdida, así se sentía.

—Mami, ¿por qué estas tan pálida? —fue la inocente pregunta del niño con traje de pingüino a lado suyo.

— ¿Eh? —murmuro y luego vio a su pequeño niño. Tan galán y guapo, tan bello, tan... parecido a él. Le dedico una sonrisa llena de amor— Nada, Hotaru, estoy bien.

—Mami, ¿Cuándo conoceré a papá? —inocentes preguntas salían de su boca llena de gracia. Y es que ella le había prometido que esa noche iba a conocer a su papá, solo esperaba que todo saliese como Ishida lo había planeado y que Ichigo no fastidiara las cosas.

—Pronto, Hotaru, pronto.

Por otro lado, digamos que Kurosaki Ichigo se había tomado de una manera tranquila y cordial la boda de la madre de su hijo. De acuerdo, no mentiremos, Ichigo parecía un energúmeno a punto de matar a toda una civilización entera. Estaba enojado, molesto, dolido, traicionado... y amando con cada latido de su corazón a esa pequeña mujer que le había cautivado y cambiado de por vida.

No podía evitar sentir un cumulo de emociones mezcladas al tener la certeza de que la volvería a ver. Volvería a ver a su ingenua Rukia, a tocar la nívea piel de su rostro y perderse en esas lagunas violáceas que tanto amaba. Se vio al espejo y noto que ya estaba listo para hacerlo, iba a recuperar a Rukia, haría su esfuerzo y si ella decidía aun así casarse... la dejaría en paz, aunque eso lo matase a la larga.

— ¿Estas listo, Kurosaki? —escucho que dijo Ishida desde el marco de la puerta de su casa.

Él le miro recelosamente. Desde que Ishida le había contado como se entero del embarazo de Rukia, se sentía igualmente traicionado por él ¡Y es que él había atendido a su hijo cuando había estado enfermo! Ichigo podría haberlo atendido y darle mejores mimos que ese amigo suyo.

—Sí, Ishida. Vámonos.

Con ese último comentario cerraron la puerta principal de la casa de Ichigo. Subieron al Jaguar de Ishida y salieron en un suave y ronco ronroneo motorizado a las asfaltadas pistas de la ciudad de Tokio con rumbo a la iglesia. En el camino, Ichigo comenzó a recordar la última vez que vio a Kuchiki Rukia, el día en que su amor se marchito por completo.

_Flash Back—_

_Se sentía cansado, hastiado y aburrido. No entendía la razón por la cual tenían que estar durmiendo en camas separadas ¡Desde hace mas de dos años que salían y que dormían en la misma cama cada noche! Pero no, esos meses, Rukia le había tenido en un castigo innecesario el cual no tenia ni pies ni cabeza. Y eso le aburría. Desde hace meses que no intimaban mas que para darse los buenos días y también hace tanto tiempo que se había perdido esa costumbre de enamorarse cada mañana con los desayunos express. _

_Eran como completos extraños en el pequeño departamento donde vivían y eso había estado empezando a joderle a Ichigo. Sencillamente no soportaba que Rukia y él se trataran como perfectos extraños. Y todo comenzó el día en que llegaron a Karakura para visitar a su padre. _

_Él se lo había advertido: Su padre aun lo culpaba indirectamente de la muerte de su madre y en toda la comida no hizo mas que hablar de lo maravillosa que era Masaki y de lo orgulloso que se sentía de que su hijo consiguiera a alguien como Kuchiki-chan. Lo decía pero no lo demostraba ya que a la cena había asistido la ex novia de Ichigo, Orihime Inoue, la cual aun seguía perdidamente enamorada de él. Peor cosa que eso no pudo haber pasado. _

_Rukia pretendía indiferencia ante la presencia de Orihime pero la aludida ya era demasiado obvia con sus indirectas y sus seductoras curvas que sentía que en cualquier momento Rukia iba a saltar sobre la mesa y cogerla de los cabellos. Aparte que, en Karakura, Rukia se entero de algo que Ichigo jamás le había comentado, algo que quería dejar en su pasado tan hondo como podía: Había asesinado a alguien. No directamente y con un arma en mano, pero por culpa de él, Ulquiorra Schiffer había tenido una muerte desagradable. Definitivamente, había sido mala idea ir a Karakura. _

_Los fantasmas de Ichigo aun le seguían de noche y desde que se entero del asunto de Ulquiorra, por las noches temía cerrar los ojos y que Ichigo le hiciera algo malo. La confianza que había depositado en él se había estado perdiendo poco a poco ante el cambio radical en su actitud. Sus acciones reflejaban mas brutalidad y las caricias ya no transmitían nada. Era como si hubiesen vuelto al inicio de su relación, a empezar a confiar el uno en el otro. _

_E Ichigo no podía intuir que algo malo pasaba, él sencillamente estaba harto que Rukia se apartara cada vez que la besaba, que la tocaba y que le susurraba cosas. Ya no era igual y lo sabia. Ese día, había decidido ir a buscar a su novia a su clase de arte humanista en la facultad de Diseño. Era normal que ambos se buscaran y recogieran, aunque se había perdido esa costumbre después de lo de Karakura._

_Camino por los pasillos intentando parecer indiferente a todo y a todos cuando visualizo la puerta abierta de la clase. Al parecer ya habían salido. Se acerco a ver si es que Rukia estaba guardando sus cosas y vio algo que lo dejo helado por completo. _

_Allí estaba, su novia, su querida Rukia, besando a nada mas ni nada menos que Renji Abarai, aquel molestoso pelirrojo que había estado tras de Rukia desde el primer año. Se besaban con fuerza y sin recato ante sus manos. Rukia tenía ambas manos puestas tras su cintura para evitar moverse mientras que Renji le sostenía las manos y le seguía besando sin darle oportunidad a retirarse. Era pasional, lujurioso y le daba asco. _

_Con toda la furia que pudo haber reunido, azotó la puerta fuertemente haciendo que ambos muchachos se separaran rápidamente y vieran al culpable de ese ruido. Rukia se quedo de piedra al ver a su novio parado en el marco de la puerta con un aura demoniaca a su alrededor. Listo para matar. _

—_I-Ichigo... ¡No es lo que parece! —se separo bruscamente de Renji. _

_El chico empezaba a tomar un color rojo nada natural en su rostro— ¿Así? ¿No es lo que parece dices? Entonces explícame, Rukia... —hablaba entre dientes, intentando controlar su temperamento explosivo. _

_Rápidamente Renji se puso delante de Rukia y vio fijamente a los ojos del pelinaranja. _

—_Escucha, Ichigo, ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Yo la obligue a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, era mi modo de despedirme de ella —Se giro y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de Rukia, la cual asqueada se alejo rápidamente del pelirrojo—. Adiós, Rukia. Espero que aun podamos seguir siendo amigos alguna vez. _

_La morena se empezó a frotar la mejilla con sus manos, intentando desaparecer la sensación fría del beso de su 'mejor amigo'— ¡No! ¡No creo que pueda hacerlo! ¡Vete! _

_El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco y sin decir una palabra se alejo de la pareja. Ichigo, al ver la reacción de Rukia ante el casto beso de Renji, entendió algo muy importante en ese momento. _

—_Dime, Rukia... ¿desde hace cuanto que llevas esta relación con Renji? _

_La morena quedo pasmada ante la pregunta ridícula de su novio. _

— _¿Relación? ¿De que carajo hablas? —empezó a decir confundida. _

_Finalmente, él explotó— ¡No me vengas con chorradas! —azoto la puerta fuertemente haciendo que se cerrara y que las paredes retumbaran ante la fuerza. Rukia se estremeció al ver a su novio en ese estado, no parecía humano— ¡¿Acaso me vas a decir que es la primera vez que pasa algo así? ¡¿Cuántas veces te ha hecho lo mismo y tú te has quedado parada como una imbécil sin reaccionar? _

— _¡A ti que te importa! ¡No me alces la voz, Ichigo, no soy tu perra para que me grites de esa forma! _

— _¡Te hablo como quiero! —cerro sus puños con fuerza— ¡Dime, demonios, contéstame lo que te he preguntado! _

_Rukia no iba a amilanarse ante su tono de voz, ella no se amilanaba ante nadie— En primer lugar, no me hables de esa forma Kurosaki Ichigo, no soy un animal para que le grites órdenes y en segundo, no, jamás he estado en una relación de ese calibre con Renji. Él se va a Estados Unidos mañana y quería despedirse de mi, yo le entregue un pequeño presente para que me recordara y fue cuando me inmovilizo y me beso... si hubieras estado dos minutos antes de eso, hubieras visto lo que verdaderamente paso. _

_La afonía inundo el lugar de clases. La mañana gris hacia eco en cada rincón y desplegaba cierto aire lúgubre al ambiente. Ichigo se encontraba con su mirada fija en la de Rukia, intentando saber si era verdad lo que ella le decía, sopesando las oportunidades. Si había ocurrido una vez, podía ocurrir una segunda y una tercera. No solo con Renji. Y él no seria el imbécil que cargaría con los cuernos por toda la facultad. Sin decir una palabra, Ichigo dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y la volvió a azotar dejando a Rukia temblando de rabia y de frustración. _

_Las cosas fueron de mal en peor desde ese día. Sencillamente no se hablaban, no se dirigían la palabra, eran perfectamente extraños conviviendo en un piso y el ambiente en el que se encontraban los hacia enfermar a ambos. Rukia cayó con un fuerte resfriado que le hizo caer en la desesperación y fue en el súbito momento en que ella llego a casa, temblando de pies a cabeza, que Ichigo se digno a dirigirle la palabra. _

— _¿Rukia? ¿Estas bien? —pregunto al ver a su novia entrando por la puerta toda mojada y tiritando. _

_Sin poder contestar, ella le dirigió una mirada vacía y se dejo caer en el piso del departamento. _

— _¡Rukia! ¡Rukia, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Rukia! _

_El pelinaranja corrió en ayuda de su novia, le toco al frente. Como suponía, estaba hirviendo. Sin demora alguna, y con todos los conocimientos de un alumno de tercer año de medicina, cogió a su novia, la puso sobre la cama, le quito el exceso de ropa y comenzó a ponerle compresas frías por el cuerpo mientras preparaba una bañera repleta de hielo. Cuando estuvo lista la bañera, recogió a la morena de la cama, la desvistió en su totalidad y la metió a la bañera. Ella dio un fuerte respingo al sentir lo helado del hielo. _

—_Ichigo... —gimió. _

—_Calma, estarás bien. Ahorita pasa. _

_Tal como dijo, no pasó ni dos minutos para que su respiración se calmara y la fiebre comenzara a menguar. Estaría bien. _

_Al paso de unas cuantas horas, Rukia estaba con su pijama puesta sobre la cama y con un Ichigo dejándole unas cuantas pastillas para el malestar en el velador al lado de su cama. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, sintió una pequeña y débil mano cogerle de la manga de su chaqueta, se giro y vio a Rukia con los ojos semi-abiertos. _

—_Quédate, Ichigo, por favor —suplicó con aire melancólico en sus ojos. _

_Él no pudo negarse, nunca le podría decir que no. _

—_De acuerdo. _

_Dicho esto, se acomodo al lado suyo en la cama. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos y se perdían en ellos. El mágico momento no podía ser roto, no importase que estuviese amaneciendo o que ella estuviese convaleciente, en ese momento nada podía ser mas perfecto. _

— _¿Qué nos ha pasado, Ichigo? —pregunto Rukia con tristeza en sus ojos. Su corazón era apretado por una fuerza invisible que le incitaba al llanto. Ichigo estaba en una situación similar. _

—_No lo se... —dicho esto, tomo la mejilla de su novia, la acaricio y le beso dulcemente en los labios. _

_Ella no protesto. Hacia tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de los suaves belfos de su naranjito favorito, hace tanto tiempo que no tenían esa mágica conexión entre ellos. El beso se fue intensificando y se volvió más pasional y lleno de lujuria. La libido dominaba los sentidos de ambos y dos minutos después Ichigo le estaba quitando la parte superior del pijama de Rukia mientras que ella desabotonaba los jeans del muchacho. _

_El tiempo se detuvo en ese mismo momento. Eran solo ellos, no habían reclamos ni infidelidades malinterpretadas, solo eran ellos en su burbuja de amor. Por primera vez, ambos hicieron el amor con todas sus fuerzas, con el corazón... y también fue la primera vez sin protección. Pero eso no les importo en lo absoluto, querían seguir, querían ver si esto podía dar para mas, si es que podían volver a regresar a antes del viaje a Karakura y ser de nuevo Ichigo y Rukia la "pareja perfecta" a la vista de todos, aunque a ellos les valía madres si los veían como prospecto de matrimonio perfecto. A ellos solo les importaba su relación. _

_Las horas transcurrieron y ambos seguían tumbados el uno al lado del otro, abrazándose y sopesando si es que esa relación seguía teniendo pies o cabeza. Llegaron a una misma conclusión. _

—_Debo ir a clases —se levanto el pelinaranja dejando a la Kuchiki tirada sobre su espalda en la cama, anhelando su toque una vez mas. _

— _¿No puedes faltar? _

_En otras circunstancias, su novio hubiese torcido sus labios en una sexy sonrisa y le hubiese dicho que si para luego empezar a besar sus pechos con premura. Pero ahora... _

—_No, es una clase importante y debo ir —se termino de vestir y salió presuroso del apartamento sin siquiera tomar su desayuno express. _

_Y ni siquiera esa demostración de amor fue suficiente para poder arreglar las cosas entre ella e Ichigo. Lo peor es que la gripe había avanzado y ahora no solo tenia fiebres sino que también los constantes mareos y vómitos hacían mella en ella. No podía caminar ni un solo metro antes de sentir que el estomago se le revolvía. Era tan extraño, jamás se había enfermado de esa manera por tanto tiempo y lo peor de todo es que desde esa noche mágica, Ichigo no había regresado al apartamento, su excusa era que se estaba quedando con Ishida, su mejor amigo, estudiando para los exámenes finales que ya estaban cada vez mas cerca. Y ella le había creído. _

_Finalmente, su amiga Momo, preocupada por ella, le había reservado una cita en el hospital general de Tokio, era una cita clandestina, nadie podía saber que estaba yendo a ese lugar. Si su hermano se llegase a enterar, la mataría. Cuando el doctor termino de revisarla, ella tomo la mano de Momo como apoyo. Hubiese dado todo porque Ichigo fuese quien estuviese allí en ese momento. _

—_Señorita Kuchiki, su problema no tiene nada que ver con esta gripe viral. _

_Ella frunció el ceño— ¿Esta usted seguro? Es que he tenido, fiebres, mareos, vómitos y extraños antojos de comida rara. La verdad es que realmente me preocupe cuando empecé a comer helado de chocolate con chili picante. _

_El medico rio de forma infantil y Rukia no pudo más que molestarse por ello. _

— _¿Acaso le parece gracioso mi estado de salud? —le pregunto algo alterada de la nada. _

—_No, señorita Kuchiki, pero su estado no se debe a una enfermedad —comenzó a anotar algunos medicamentos en una receta—. Usted tiene, exactamente, cuatro semanas de embarazo —arranco la receta—, estos medicamentos disminuirán los mareos y vómitos pero debe de intentar estar lo mas calmadamente posible sino quiere provocar un parto involuntario. Felicidades, va a tener un bebe. _

_Momo se tapo la boca con ambas manos mientras intentaba salir de su expresión de estupefacción. Por otro lado, a Rukia se le cayó la receta de las manos con horror. No era posible ¡No era cierto! ¡No le estaban diciendo eso! Pero cuando lo hubo pensado mejor, realmente tenia todos los síntomas de una mujer embarazada. _

"_Voy a tener un bebe..." pensó con miedo e ilusión. Esto lo cambiaria todo de una manera espectacular. No sabia porque pero le encantaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo el ver el rostro de su novio para cuando le dijera la noticia. Sí, eso iba a cambiar absolutamente todo el panorama. _

—_Rukia-chan —ella salió de su estupefacción al minuto en que Momo le tomo del hombro—, felicidades —la abrazo tiernamente—. Estoy tan feliz pero confundida ¿Cómo paso? ¿Qué no Kurosaki y tú se habían estado cuidando o querían tener hijos? _

_Ella se atraganto con el nudo que tenia en su garganta. Ichigo había estado muy distante con ella desde la ultima vez que intimaron, prácticamente eran como un matrimonio divorciado. Ahora, la pregunta que le corroía las entrañas era: ¿Cómo tomaría él esa noticia? ¿Cambiaria de actitud? ¿La abandonaría? "No, él jamás haría eso. Él jamás me dejaría sola con esta responsabilidad." Se dijo, mientras, inconscientemente, posaba una de sus frágiles manos sobre su vientre. _

_Salieron de la consulta lo más rápido posible. Momo regreso a la facultad porque aun tenia algunas clases, por otro lado, Rukia decidió que mientras mas rápido se lo dijera a Ichigo, tomaría las decisiones adecuadas. Aparte, no estaría plana por tanto tiempo y su hermano se daría cuenta de ese ínfimo detalle. Sabia que no lo iba a encontrar en su apartamento porque había estado evitándola esos días, por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo a casa de Ishida. Grave error. _

_Como también era amiga de Ishida Uryuu, ella sabia que él escondía una llave bajo el tapete de la puerta, por si las dudas. Saco la llave, abrió la puerta y vio lo que pensó nunca vería. _

_Ahí estaba Ichigo Kurosaki, su novio, semi-desnudo en el mueble y sobre él se encontraba Inoue Orihime, su ex novia, con solo su ropa interior de encaje a juego puesta. Ambos besándose como si fuera la última vez. Ni se dieron cuenta de su presencia, ellos seguían absortos en esa vorágine de sentimientos que no consideraron que alguien los veía con los ojos muy abiertos y lagrimas espesas salían de ellos. _

_No le haría una escena como lo hizo él, ella era mucho mejor que eso. Simplemente retrocedió, cerró la puerta con cuidado y corrió lo más rápido que pudieron sus piernas hacia la solitaria calle. No quería llorar pero lo hacia, no quería sentir que su corazón se rompía pero lo hacia. No quería escuchar la voz del doctor diciéndole "Tiene cuatro semanas de embarazo" pero lo hacia. Se sentía traicionada, estúpida, rota y sola. No quería estar en ese lugar y recurrió al único amigo que tenia en ese momento. _

_Cuando ella llego al apartamento compartido, vio que él había llegado antes que ella. _

—_Kuchiki... —la grave voz del hombre se hizo escuchar con un tono de preocupación— ¿estas bien? _

—_Kaien-dono... —susurró. _

_No hubo tiempo de pensarlo mas y solo se dejo llevar por sus emociones. Abrazo al hombre de cabello azulino y hundió su rostro en su pecho. Con pasos torpes, ingresaron al apartamento donde Rukia se decidió a decirle todo, absolutamente todo. _

_Por otro lado, Ichigo se sentía verdaderamente como un imbécil ¿Por qué? Pues, había dejado que su ex novia se propasara con él por temor a herir sus sentimientos. Por obra y gracia del señor, Ishida llego momentos después de eso para detener las acciones de Inoue. La quería, era su amiga de la infancia pero él estaba con Rukia y, aunque no se hablasen por un motivo en específico, aun la amaba. _

_Ishida le había dado un sermón sobre ser fiel a una mujer y no estar de "flor en flor" picoteando a cada que pase por su camino. Él no era así; él no es así. Después de eso, comprendió que tenía una charla pendiente con su novia. Iban a arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas. Y, como había ocurrido ya una vez, no se esperaba lo que vio en la sala de su apartamento. _

—_Rukia... —hablo alto y claro el chico mientras veía como su novia se separaba de los labios de Kaien Shiba, nada mas ni nada menos que el heredero y prospecto de novio para Rukia de Byakuya— ¿Qué estas haciendo? _

_Él pensó que se iba a disculpar que le iba a dar otra tonta escusa... _

—_Eso mismo que ves. Estoy besando a Kaien-dono —expresó con total frialdad en su voz. _

_Pero no espero que se lo dijera de una manera tan directa. _

—_Eso puedo ver... —estaba más calmado de lo normal. En su interior no podía reclamarle nada porque, momentos antes, él había hecho algo igual o peor a eso pero, si lo veía del punto de vista de "marcador", Rukia llevaba la delantera en infidelidades. _

_Lo peor, con dos hombres distintos. _

_Kaien Shiba, al ver que ellos necesitaban aclarar algunos puntos, decidió intervenir. _

—_Kuchiki, ven a mi apartamento cuando termines —le beso la mejilla con cuidado y toco su vientre—. Te espero. _

— _¡No la toques! —grito el pelinaranja al ver como ese hombre tocaba a Rukia frente a él. Ahora su rostro se había desfigurado a uno de total odio y ganas de matar._

_La morena dio un respingo ante el grito de su novio ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle esto? Y justo ahora que llevaba una pequeña vida dentro de ella. _

_Kaien miro a Ichigo con expresión fría y le dijo: — Si me entero que le hiciste algo, Kurosaki, ten por seguro que regresaras al hoyo de donde saliste —crueles y verídicas palabras. Directo al corazón. Kaien se retiro del apartamento dejando ahí a los dos enamorados. _

_Bueno, a estas alturas, dudaban mucho de seguir estando enamorados. _

_La afonía cubrió el recinto. No decían nada, no cruzaban miradas y ambos tenían un nudo en sus estómagos pero tenían que arreglar las cosas. En ese momento. _

— _¿De donde conoces a ese tipo? —pregunto Ichigo con la cabeza gacha. _

—_Que te importa... _

— _¿Por qué estaba en mi apartamento? —volvió a preguntar, rechinando los dientes. _

—_No es tu apartamento, es de los dos y sigue sin importarte. _

— _¡Carajo; contesta las preguntas que te hago! —grito, haciendo puños con sus manos. Controlándose. _

_Rukia abrió los ojos y luego un destello de ira cubrió su ser— ¡No me hables de esa manera! ¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡No eres mi dueño! _

— _¡No, no lo soy pero ¿sabes? ¡Estamos en una relación! ¡Cuando dos personas tienen una relación el respeto y la confianza lo son todo! Y ¡¿Cómo me pagas? ¡Besándote con cualquier chico que te encuentres en el camino! _

_Ella se levanto del mueble, sumamente ofendida por esas palabras— ¡Retráctate, bastardo, retráctate! _

— _¡No me retracto nada! ¡Es la verdad! ¡Es la segunda vez que te encuentro besándote con otro chico y la verdad es que llega a hartarme que todos me vean los cuernos en la facultad! _

— _¡Bastardo, tu no tienes derecho a decir eso! ¡No cuando tú has hecho cosas peores! —ella quería decirle acerca de Orihime pero se contuvo. _

— _¡¿Yo? ¡¿YO? ¡A ver dime, ¿Cuándo te he sido infiel? —Era una mentira pero su orgullo y la ira estaban hablando por él— ¡Yo jamás te habría sido infiel, mi padre me crio bien! _

— _¡Hay sí, ahora tu padre es el santo! ¡Cuando prácticamente lo destruiste con tus palabras en Karakura! "No eres mas que un viejo barrigón que no hace mas que estorbar en la sociedad" ¡¿Cómo puede un hijo tratar así a su padre? ¡¿Eh? ¡Tu madre estaría tan decepcionada de ti! _

_Él se acerco, furico, a ella y con los dientes apretados la cogió de los hombros y la amenazo— No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre, tu menos que nadie. _

_Ella trago saliva pero se impuso— Y tú no te atrevas a hablar de mis "infidelidades" cuando sabes bien que tu hiciste el doble que yo ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que algo pasaba cuando no llegabas a casa? Y lo confirme hoy mismo que te vi en el departamento de Ishida... con Inoue —Él abrió sus ojos como platos y dejo caer sus brazos a un costado— A ver, dime ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo? ¿A ella se le cayó su ropa y tú ayudabas a recogerla, besándola y toqueteándola? ¡Vamos, Ichigo! ¡Eso ni Yuzu se lo cree! _

_Él rehuyó la mirada de Rukia y solo dijo— Sí, pero al menos yo no hice eso dos veces. _

— _¡Y al menos yo no lo hice con mi ex novio! —Le grito la Kuchiki— Al menos lo "hice" con personas con las que no tenia un pasado pero tu —le señalo con el dedo—, tu y tu maldito pasado me agobian. _

— _¿Qué te agobian dices? ¡No eres una santa! ¿Crees que no me entere de las relaciones extrañas de tu hermano? ¿De la mafia, del lavado de dinero y de como consigue a sus accionistas? ¡Se que esta metido en eso, todos lo saben y se burlan de él a sus espaldas porque no es mas que un maldito cerdo arrogante! _

— _¡Retráctate, Kurosaki Ichigo! —Le grito y le amenazo con el dedo— ¡Tu jamás comprenderás porque mi hermano es como es! ¡Así que no me vengas con chorradas que no vienen al caso! _

— _¡Tu atacaste a mi madre, yo ataco a tu hermano! ¡Estamos a mano! _

— _¡¿A mano dices? ¡¿Qué, esto te parece un maldito juego? —Puso sus manos a sus costados— ¿Crees que esto es un juego donde debes empatar el marcador? _

— _¿No siempre se trato de eso? —susurro con furia. _

— _¿A que te refieres? _

_El chico la vio a los ojos y le grito— ¡A eso mismo! ¡Siempre a tus espaldas, siempre siendo tú sombra! ¡Kurosaki no seria nada sin Kuchiki! ¡Kurosaki consiguió la beca por Kuchiki! ¡¿Crees que no escucho todas las cosas que se dicen acerca de nuestra relación? _

— _¡¿Y a ti te importa lo que digan los demás? _

— _¡No! ¡De hecho, me valen un pepino, pero cuando me fuiste infiel comencé a confiar más en ellos que en ti porque, después de eso, cualquier cosa podría pasar! —ya no controlaba sus manos. _

— _¡Al fin lo dijiste! ¡Al fin admitiste que preferiste confiar en los chismes que en tu propia novia! ¡Tu sabias que yo jamás te podría hacer daño!... y aun así, decidiste serme infiel de la peor manera. Yo al menos bese, tú casi lo haces con Inoue y eso es mucho peor. _

— _¡Entonces, esta bien, así soy! ¡Conóceme, Kuchiki Rukia, soy la basura de pueblo que asesino a alguien por un poco de respeto y orgullo! ¡Este soy yo y si no te gusta puedes coger tus cosas, largarte y no volver jamás! _

— _¡Perfecto! ¡Te tomare la palabra, me largo! —se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en una maleta mientras la lagrimas y la ira nublaban su razón. _

— _¡No toques mis cosas, Kuchiki! —La llamo por su apellido— ¡Yo se que a tu hermano le gusta tomar las cosas que no son suyas! _

_Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. _

— _¡Estúpido, deja de decir imbeciladas y solo déjame empacar en paz! —Le lanzo una secadora de pelo. _

_Él se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, esquivando las cosas que la pequeña mujer le aventaba con todas sus fuerzas. Al final, siguieron insultándose y peleando hasta que Rukia cogió su maleta, mal hecha por todo el drama, y empezó a caminar a la puerta. _

— _¡¿Y a donde iras? —Le grito el chico. Aunque estuviese enojado, seguía estando preocupado por ella. _

— _¡A ti que te importa de todos modos! —le replico. _

—_Bueno, al menos con esto confirmo lo que ya dije —no midió sus palabras—. Jamás pensé que fueras de ese tipo de chicas que se arrastran al primer hombre que les mueve el piso. Eres tan perra... _

_En la afonía fue rota por un sonido en seco producido por una mano que estampo contra la mejilla de Ichigo. El chico por otro lado, tenía la cara volteada y los ojos cubiertos por su pelo. Se contenía, de verdad que se estaba conteniendo para no darle él también una bofetada pero si se rebajaba a su nivel, no seria mejor persona y solo estaría corroborando lo que ella dijo. _

—_Vete —le gruño furico. _

—_Bien —rugió en contestación. Cogió su maleta, abrió la puerta y antes de irse solo dijo: — Eres la peor cosa que me ha pasado, Kurosaki Ichigo. _

_Dicho esto, cerró la puerta, dejando al chico en la más completa soledad. _

_Fin Flash Back—_

—Kurosaki, hemos llegado.

El hombre despertó de sus recuerdos y volteo el rostro para ver la imponente iglesia frente a él. Todos los invitados de gala y coctel entraban y dejaban sus recuerdos en una pizarra hecha para los novios. Apenas recordó la imagen de Kaien Shiba y Rukia, el estomago se le hizo un nudo del asco y la desesperación. Quería recuperarla, necesitaba decirle lo que no le dijo esa noche.

Ishida aparco el Jaguar en la parte trasera de la iglesia para no ser vistos. Tenían a alguien que los ayudaba desde adentro y ese alguien les iba a abrir la puerta en aproximadamente diez minutos. Ya listos, solo les restaba esperar.

—Dime, Kurosaki ¿Qué le piensas decir a Kuchiki? —le pregunto con suspicacia. Esperando que su amigo no metiera la pata por segunda vez.

—En primer lugar, quiero que me diga la razón por la cual nunca me dijo sobre mi hijo y después... la verdad no se —menciono algo deprimido por su falta de imaginación.

Ishida solo suspiro— Escucha, se cuidadoso con las palabras. Ya se hirieron una vez, hacerlo de nuevo seria solo echar mas sal a la herida.

—Ella me fue infiel.

—Tú le fuiste infiel, también.

—Ella lo hizo dos veces.

—La segunda por despecho —se subió los lentes por el puente de la nariz.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco— ¿Cómo sabes...?

El peli azul solo suspiro— Ella me lo conto. Aquel día en que fui a atender a su hijo.

—No me terminaste de contar lo que hablaron esa vez —dio como respuesta el chico mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

—No te lo tengo que contar en su totalidad, es secreto entre medico y paciente, sin embargo —apresuro a decir al ver que su amigo estaba apunto de golpearlo de nuevo— te puedo decir que ella te sigue amando tanto como la primera vez.

Suspiró— Si lo hace, entonces ¿Por qué acepto casarse con Kaien Shiba? —Se paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos— Si de verdad siguiera amándome, no me habría ocultado a mi hijo, no se estaría a punto de casar y no me habría hecho lo que hizo.

—Kurosaki, ¿tu confías en ella?

Aquella pregunta dejo descolocado al chico. Confianza. Aun recordaba todas esas buenas memorias que compartieron años atrás, cuando ambos eran jóvenes inocentes, ingenuos y tontos que creían en el amor para siempre. Pero él siempre recordaba esa confianza mutua que ambos se habían tenido, aquellos secretos que solo sabían ambos el uno del otro. Único, especial y precioso, esas eran las palabras para describir la innata confianza que alguna vez tuvo en Rukia. Y esa pregunta siempre regresaba a su mente ¿En que momento todo se fue al diablo? ¿En que momento dejaron de confiar el uno en el otro? ¿En que momento se hicieron tanto daño? Las respuestas a estas preguntas estaban en aquellos recuerdos amargos que habían provocado su inminente ruptura.

Ichigo sintió como un viento frio recorría su cuerpo, enfriándolo aun mas de lo normal. ¿Aun confiaba en Rukia? No lo sabia, no después de todo lo que había pasado. La amaba, sí, de eso no tenia duda alguna pero ¿Confiaba en ella? Si no lo sabia, entonces estaba haciendo esto por puro despecho. Por que simplemente ella estaba realizando los sueños que alguna vez él tuvo con ella. Aquel día en que tomo sus cosas y se fue, él tenia un anillo de compromiso en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Si no hubiese sido por ese pequeño incidente, ahora, ellos serian una pareja casada. Quizá felices o divorciados, no lo sabía pero daba igual porque serian una familia y él jamás le haría daño a su familia. Por mucho que odiara a un miembro de ellos, seguía queriéndolos con todo su ser.

Escucho a Ishida suspirar— Diablos, Kurosaki, si no lo sabes ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí? —él se giro para ver el rostro de su amigo. Tenia el ceño fruncido en su totalidad— Ella no necesita a alguien que la lastime, menos fantasmas del pasado. Estas aquí porque la amas ¿Y? Todos amamos a alguien pero si no hay confianza, el amor no sirve.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpió la charla de ambos amigos. Se levantaron rápidamente, preparados para huir ante cualquier imprevisto, pero no lo hicieron al ver que era la persona con la que Ishida se había contactado.

—Hinamori-san —hablo el peli azul, estrechando la mano de la pequeña mujer—, ha tardado mas de lo esperado.

La muchacha se sonrojo un poco ante lo dicho— Lamento eso, es que Rukia-chan estaba verdaderamente nerviosa y Hotaru-kun no paraba de despeinarse y quitarse la corbata, era todo un lio porque...

— ¿Hotaru-kun? —comento el pelinaranja, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ah, no, eso si que no, no estaba dispuesto a soportar ver una escena como la de antes por tercera vez y no después de cuatro años.

La mujer solo sonrió amablemente— Sí, Hotaru-kun, el hijo de Rukia-chan —Ichigo se quedo sorprendido ante el nombre de su hijo. La chica lo vio detenidamente—. Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, Kurosaki —sus ojos se cerraron melancólicamente—, de verdad que se parece a ti.

—Yo... no se que decir. Hace tanto que no te veía Hinamori —hablo, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo para luego volver a su porte serio— ¿Cómo ha estado Rukia?

Ella aparto la mirada y solo suspiro— Eso es mejor que se lo preguntes tu mismo, si te lo digo yo, es probable que luego me de un sermón de porque no debo involucrarme en la vida de los demás —se hizo a un lado, abriendo la puerta por completo— Pasen y sean silenciosos que la vigilancia es estricta.

Ambos entraron con sigilo y caminaron despacio por el recinto. Aunque fuese la parte trasera de una iglesia, si que era lujoso. Candelabros al estilo victoriano decoraban las paredes, mientras que los grandes ventanales adornaban los pasillos, dándole una nueva perspectiva a todo el lugar. Ichigo corría ya no tan silenciosamente hacia el tercer piso, que era donde Rukia estaba, según Hinamori. Ishida se había quedado en el segundo piso a hacer guardia en caso que los descubriesen.

Era arriesgado, lo sabía pero iba a arriesgarlo todo por una última oportunidad con ella. Con Rukia. Todos los buenos momentos golpearon su corazón con un flash inesperado. La vez en que se conocieron, cuando le dijo "_No soy un 'dios de la muerte'_ –haciendo metáfora a una frase de un libro que leía en ese entonces-_, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki_". Aquella primera 'disque' cita en la pista de patinaje con sus amigos de la facultad. Los celos primerizos, las miradas cómplices y sonrisas tontas. La declaración mas anormal y a gritos que pudiera existir. El primer beso, las sensaciones que le producían su compañía y todas las hormonas que volteaba en él. La primera vez haciendo el amor. Los gemidos, los susurros, el salvajismo y dulzura del acto en si.

Eran demasiados recuerdos, dolorosos en ese momento, para él que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien en el camino. Ambos cayeron de espaldas en direcciones distintas. Ichigo maldijo en voz baja al ver que su trasero había sido el más afectado, el piso de losa si que era duro y sus cuartos traseros lo habían visto de primera mano. El otro personaje, estaba de igual manera dolorido por la caída. El pelinaranja se levanto sin mirar a quien había votado.

—Oye, ten mas cuidado y ve por donde... —el chico detuvo su frase al acto. Había abierto los ojos y veía como Kaien Shiba, su doble físicamente, se levantaba con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. La ira se apodero de él y apretó los puños para intentar no matarlo en ese mismo momento— Tú... —rugió desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

El moreno, por otro lado, parecía no estar sorprendido por la aparición repentina de Ichigo en el lugar. Y es que, la verdad, se lo esperaba.

—Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Kurosaki —dijo mientras se arreglaba su corbata michi. Estaba vestido de una manera elegante, después de todo, él era el novio.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, Shiba —contesto abruptamente, tenía que encontrar a Rukia y ni él ni nadie se lo iba a impedir—. No fue un gusto encontrarme contigo.

Se empezó a alejar pero el chico le tomo por el brazo. Ichigo iba a halar de su brazo y pegarle pero las palabras del moreno le interrumpieron.

— ¿Buscas a Rukia, verdad? ¿Has venido para decirle lo que no le dijiste ese día en su apartamento?

El chico puso los ojos en blanco y tiro de su brazo para zafarse del moreno— ¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que le iba a decir ese día? ¡Tú arruinaste todo!

El chico cerró los ojos y suspiro— No, Kurosaki, tu solito hiciste eso —abrió los ojos—, yo solo estaba allí para apoyar a una muy querida amiga y lo que paso fue hecho por mero despecho... por parte de ambos. —Bajo su cabeza— Y aunque no lo creas, lo sigue siendo.

— ¿Despecho? ¿A que te refieres? —preguntó confundido.

—Ella había llegado llorando a mares, diciendo que eras un completo imbécil que no la valorabas como ella lo hacia. Me conto todo lo que hiciste, tu indiferencia, tu falta de trato con ella y tu infidelidad —Ichigo solo escuchaba. No podía creer que Rukia le hubiese contado todo eso a ese extraño—. Y yo le conté que ese día también había encontrado a mi novia siéndome infiel —soltó una amarga carcajada—, al menos ustedes no vieron al otro hacerlo con dos hombres distintos. Te da duro en el orgullo.

Eso si que no lo sabia. Y, sinceramente, en ese momento, no le hubiese importado pero si ambos habían estado despechados, entendía las razones del beso pero ¿Qué había pasado para que ambos llegaran a este punto, al altar?

—Bien, comprendo, estaban despechados pero eso no amirona ni un poquito lo mucho que te odio por habérmela arrebatado —le hablo con total sinceridad el pelinaranja—. Ustedes tenían una historia, un pasado que Rukia jamás me conto y ahora te vas a casar con ella.

—Si no te lo conto fue porque aun se siente culpable por lo que paso ese día. Yo estuve casado una vez, Kurosaki.

Esta noticia le cayo como un balde de agua fría ¿Kaien Shiba ya había estado casado? ¡Pero no era tan viejo! ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿28, 30? No pasaba de esas edades.

—Pero si no tienes más de 30 años.

Él cerro sus ojos y suspiro— Tengo 35 años, Kurosaki, es solo que me conservo bien para mi edad —los abrió de nuevo y le dedico una triste sonrisa—. La chica con la que me case a los 20 años era única, especial, me hacia sentir que volaba cada vez que la veía pero era de los barrios pobres y, como haz podido saber de primera mano, al clan eso no le gusto en lo absoluto —borro su sonrisa por una mueca de dolor—. Intentaron impedirlo pero yo fui más rápido y me fugue con ella a Las Vegas, ahí nos casamos y tuvimos nuestra luna de miel. Rukia fue la que nos encubrió a ambos, ella solo tenía 11 años cuando todo eso paso. Ella vivió de primera mano todo nuestro romance porque, para su mala suerte, me enamore de la nana de Rukia.

Oh, genial, eso si que no lo sabia. En ese momento él comprendió muchas cosas, el porque era tan profunda para su corta edad, su admirable manera de ver las cosas buenas aunque todo estuviese gris. Todo eso había sido influenciado por haber vivido todo ese romance en primera fila, viendo y sintiendo cada cosa que le dijera su nana y Kaien.

El moreno continuó— Cuando regresamos, Byakuya Kuchiki me acepto en su clan, ya que el mío me había repudiado por mis actos. Me dio cobijo a mí, a Miyako y a nuestro futuro hijo —esto hizo que el corazón del pelinaranja diera un salto. Aun no asimilaba que tenía un hijo—, aunque para serte sincero, siempre me pareció bastante arrogante pero por aquellos días su esposa aun seguía viva y ella era, digámoslo así, el lado amable de Byakuya.

— ¿Byakuya tuvo alguna vez un lado amable? —pregunto, realmente extrañado por esa declaración. Jamás pensó en ese hombre como alguien amable, siempre lo había visto serio, arrogante y orgulloso, mandando a la mismísima mierda a todos con una sencilla mirada.

—Al parecer sí y fue cuando Hisana-san estaba viva ¿Sabes acerca...?

— ¿De Hisana-san? Sí, Rukia si me conto acerca de su hermana pero jamás me conto que había sido la esposa de Byakuya —bajo la cabeza—, ella solo me dijo que Byakuya la había adoptado hace mucho tiempo.

—No quería recordar los días en los que era realmente cómodo estar en la mansión Kuchiki —sonrió—. Rukia siempre nos apoyo a ambos y, a los dos meses de vivir en la mansión, Miyako comenzó a sentirse mal y le pidió a Rukia que fuese con ella al hospital pero se negó porque justo, si no mal recuerdo, había pasado algo en su secundaria y Byakuya se había enojado con ella por eso. Así que ella descargo su ira contra mi esposa y le dijo que fuera sola —bajo la mirada y la oculto tras sus cabellos—. Miyako nunca regreso a la mansión Kuchiki, la encontraron muerta en un callejón del distrito pobre de Tokio, al parecer había sido atacada por los enemigos de la familia Kuchiki y pensaron que era la heredera, o sea Rukia. Cuando se dieron cuenta de su error, ya era demasiado tarde. —Suspiro fuertemente y alzo la mirada, que estaba algo vidriosa por los recuerdos— Cuando Rukia se entero, se hecho toda la culpa. Le dijimos que no era así y pasamos varios meses convenciéndola de ello hasta que pudo volver a sonreír pero se que hasta ahora se sigue echando la culpa de lo que paso.

— ¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto? —pregunto el pelinaranja extrañado. No entendía el porque Kaien le contaba su historia.

Shiba Kaien sonrió de manera humilde— Porque no quiero que Rukia sea tan infeliz como lo soy yo.

Eso tomo por sorpresa al hombre. El futuro novio le palmeo el hombro de manera amigable y dijo: — Ella te ama, Kurosaki, cada vez que habla de ti le brillan los ojos pero ese brillo ha desaparecido y la ha reemplazado una sombra. Haz que ese brillo vuelva.

Dicho esto ultimo, el moreno giro sobre sus pies y comenzó a caminar pero esta vez la voz de Ichigo le detuvo.

—Hare más que eso, Shiba. Después de todo, no me caes tan mal, solo espero no verte merodeando alrededor de Rukia. Ella es mía. La amo.

Al término de la frase, Ichigo volvió a correr por el pasillo hacia el último cuarto. Kaien sonrió tristemente mientras lo veía correr hacia su destino.

—Lo sé, Kurosaki. —susurro y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Al empezar a bajar las escaleras, se encontró con aquel chico que le había llamado hace unas horas atrás.

— ¿Todo salió de acuerdo al plan?

—El plan: Saquémosle la idiotez a golpes a Kurosaki, ha salido a la perfección ¿Lo mejor del asunto? —Alzo ambos brazos para hacer notar su cuerpo— No he salido herido —vio como el chico suspiraba de alivio y este rió ante su actitud— ¡Vamos, Ishida! Sabias que Kurosaki era capaz de pegarme y se que se contuvo, lo note. Y si lo hizo, es porque ha madurado.

Ishida le miro por sobre los lentes— Sí, lo se. Pero aun sigue siendo idiota.

—Eso es herencia genética, no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

Unos pasos interrumpieron esa animada charla y se detuvieron a ver a Momo Hinamori subiendo las escaleras con rapidez.

— ¡Ishida, Kaien-dono! ¡Que bueno que les encontré! —Se veía algo agitada por haber subido tan rápido las escaleras— ¿Funciono el plan?

Kaien le alzo el dedo pulgar en señal de victoria— Todo ha salido bien.

Hinamori lo vio de pies a cabeza y suspiro también de alivio— Sí, y al parecer no has salido herido, había pensado que tenía que vendarte después que hablaras con él ¿Ya fue a buscar a Rukia-chan?

—Sí y nosotros deberíamos avisarle al padre que ya no habrá boda. —fue el comentario que dio Shiba Kaien mientras bajaba las escaleras con las manos en ambos bolsillos.

— ¿Le das pase libre a Kurosaki? —pregunto Ishida.

El moreno le miro con tristeza desde abajo— ¿Acaso yo alguna vez tuve una verdadera oportunidad de competir contra él?

La respuesta era obvia para todos.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo daba vuelta en una última curva ¡Joder que era un laberinto ese lugar! Dijo, al final del pasillo ¡Ya había llegado al final y no encontraba la maldita puerta! Pero, por fin, después de dar la vuelta, a unos cuantos pasos, se encontraba una puerta amarilla que decía "Rukia Kuchiki". Había llegado el momento.

Era la hora de la verdad.

Sus manos sudaban, estaba nervioso y tenia un nudo en la garganta ¡Se sentía como un adolescente a punto de besar por primera vez a una chica! Pero debía hacerlo, con decisión tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió.

Allí, parada y mirando por la ventana con semblante triste se encontraba ella. Su Rukia. Vestida completamente de blanco, con ese vestido ceñido que denotaba todas sus curvas, pequeñas pero sexys curvas. Su cabello, por otro lado, estaba mas corto y ahora le llegaba a los inicios de su cuello. Y no podía verse más hermosa de otra manera.

Rukia no sintió cuando alguien abrió la puerta y asumió que era alguien de la familia para avisarle que ya era hora.

—En seguida bajo —contestó de manera ida.

Ichigo se deleito del hermoso sonido de su voz que lo hizo reaccionar.

—Rukia.

La morena abrió los ojos como platos y giro bruscamente para ver al hombre que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos frente a ella. Estaba allí, parado en el marco de la puerta, con ese terno que tan bien le caía. Con el cabello un poco mas largo que antes se veía sumamente guapo. Era Ichigo, su Ichigo. Después de tanto tiempo...

—Ichigo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo se vieron y, por alguna causa desconocida, comprendieron todo el dolor por el que habían pasado.

—Hey, tanto tiempo ¿eh? —dijo el pelinaranja algo nervioso. No sabia que mierda decir.

—Sí, ha pasado tiempo —respondió y junto ambas manos por sobre la cintura.

Nuevamente la afonía invadió el lugar pero esta vez, el sonido del silencio era incomodo y frustrante. Si quería recuperar a Rukia, tenia que ser sincero con ella y con él mismo. Se adentro en la habitación, cerro la puerta con cuidado y se acerco un poco a la chica. Esta, por inercia, se acerco a él de igual manera hasta que ambos quedaron a dos pies de distancia. Ella con su largo vestido blanco de novia y él pareciendo el novio de su boda.

—No se que decir, Ichigo —comento con sinceridad la morena.

—Puedes empezar por decirme el porque nunca me dijiste que tenia un hijo —esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica, quien retrocedió un paso por seguridad. Aun no le tenía confianza—. No te voy a gritar ni te voy a hacer daño, Rukia, jamás podría hacerlo.

La chica se quedo viendo el suelo un momento ¿Cómo explicárselo sin que su orgullo se lastimara? Ishida había hecho bien, su plan había funcionado a la perfección porque Ichigo no estaba gritando ni mandando a la mierda a todos. Eso era un gran paso. Con decisión, levanto su mirada para encontrar las serias orbes miel de su Ichigo.

—No te lo dije porque estaba dolida y tenía miedo.

— ¿A que le temías?

—A ti —bajo la mirada.

Esto hizo que el corazón del pelinaranja se apretara— No me temas, jamás te haría daño.

—Pero estuviste a punto de hacerlo esa noche, estando yo embarazada.

Ok, eso si que no lo sabia. Ichigo puso sus ojos en blanco y tartamudeo: — ¿Q-Que? ¿Tú estabas embarazada el día en que te bote del apartamento?

Ella subió la mirada, dolor y frustración denotaban sus orbes violetas— Ese día yo había ido al medico porque me había estado sintiendo mal y dijo que mis síntomas no eran de una enfermedad sino de una mujer embarazada. Que tenia cuatro semanas de embarazo —jamás se olvido las palabras del medico ese día—, ¿acaso creías que era de otro hombre?

Él le sostenía la mirada en todo momento— No, jamás dude que fuera mío. Por mucho que hubieras estado con Kaien Shiba.

Esto aligero algo en el corazón de la morena y siguió hablando— Ese día, Ichigo, yo te iba a dar la noticia del embarazo, tenía fe en que tú no me dejarías sola con esta gran responsabilidad. Yo confiaba en ti pero... —lagrimas espesas cayeron de sus ojos y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar—... tu me rompiste el corazón.

Le hubiera dolido más si le hubiese pegado en sus partes bajas. Esto era peor que una patada en los huevos y prefería mil veces eso a ver a Rukia llorar y decir que le había roto el corazón. En ese momento, se sentía la peor basura del universo. Si tan solo la hubiese dejado hablar y no se hubiese dejado llevar por sus impulsos...

—Ichigo, yo confiaba en ti pero ahora... no creo poder volver a hacerlo. Por mucho que te ame.

Estas palabras solo hicieron que el dolor se instalara en lo profundo de su corazón. No, tenia que darle una oportunidad ¡No podía dejarlo así nomas! No cuando la recordaba y la extrañaba cada día de su vida. Si algo le llegara a pasar y Rukia muriese, él no seria capaz de seguir viviendo como lo hizo Kaien. Porque él la amaba mas que así mismo y daría todo por ella.

No midió sus acciones, cruzo los tres pies que los separaban, la tomo por el rostro y la beso profundamente.

Ambos gimieron ante el contacto de sus labios por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. Cuatro largos años habían pasado y ambos pensaban en como podían haber seguido vivos sin probar la delicia de los belfos del otro. Eran adictivos. Ambos se besaron con premura e Ichigo aprovecho un leve gemido de ella para introducir su lengua con hambre en su boca lo que la hizo ronronear sobre él. Se sentía tan bien, tan caliente y tan pasional. Pero tuvieron que separarse al notar la falta de aire de ambos, aun así no se separaron totalmente. Ichigo acariciaba con un dedo la mejilla de Rukia mientras ella le tomaba por el cuello y acariciaba sus cabellos débilmente. Se sentía enferma de él y no quería curarse.

—Perdona a este tonto cobarde que no supo medir sus acciones, que te ignoro solo porque estaba confundido y triste —tomo la mejilla de ella— Perdóname.

—No eres el único que se tiene que disculpar —trago saliva y con eso, se trago el orgullo—. Lamento haber besado a Renji en aquella ocasión, tuviste razón, fui una tonta al dejarme hacerlo y debí de haberlo parado —acaricio la mejilla del chico y este, como acto reflejo, inclino su cabeza para sentir el contacto— pero tu nunca fuiste a buscarme, Ichigo. Se que suena raro, pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que me fueras a buscar a Alemania para saber de mi.

—Yo no sabía que te habías ido a Alemania y no te busque porque pensé que me ibas a volver a lanzar una secadora de pelo. Aunque ganas no me faltaron.

— ¿Por qué fuimos tan tontos e inmaduros? —pregunto la chica al ver que ambos querían pero no querían a la vez.

Él sonrió de medio lado— Porque éramos unos niños cuando todo eso pasó.

Ella rio bajito— Y seguimos siendo niños. Fuimos cobardes y tontos y ahora... estamos aquí, en mi boda —bajo la mirada ante esto—. Sabes que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo ¿verdad? Por mucho que te impongas, Nii-sama jamás te hará caso, créeme, yo me opuse en todo momento a esto pero ya lo habían decidido y sin nuestro consentimiento.

Él le acaricio la mejilla— No te preocupes, Shiba no se casara contigo.

—Ichigo, no puedes evitar que...

—No lo hará, porque él me lo dijo.

Esto hizo que Rukia abriera sus ojos nuevamente— ¿Él te dijo eso?

—Me dijo eso y más —le acaricio la mejilla—. Tú no fuiste la culpable de la muerte de Miyako-san, Rukia.

La chica se estremeció— ¿Cómo sabes...?

—Él me lo conto.

Ella bajo la mirada— Entonces también sabes sobre...

— ¿Sobre el porque Byakuya es como es? Sí, lo se y debiste habérmelo dicho, yo hubiese entendido y nunca hubiese dicho las cosas que dije esa noche.

—No recordemos cosas malas, esa noche quedo en el pasado. Este es nuestro presente y hay que vivirlo ahora.

Torció su sonrisa y la atrajo a su cuerpo por su cintura— Eso tengo planeado de ahora en adelante ¿Sabes? Jamás deje de tomar mi buen desayuno _express_.

La chica rio a carcajadas ante esa declaración— ¿Tu buen desayuno express? ¡Dios! Has estado mal nutrido durante cuatro años y así eres medico.

Él también rio ante eso— Lo se, pero eso no influye mucho en mi desempeño. Sigo siendo el gran Doctor Kurosaki, con tres másteres en pediatría, cardiología y medicina general.

—Así que ahora eres el Doctor Kurosaki —lo vio con admiración—, me alegra tanto que hallas logrado tus metas, Ichigo.

— ¿Y tu? Ahora eres una diseñadora famosa acá en Japón solo porque le hiciste un maldito vestido a la princesa de España.

Rukia se rio ante eso— Era de Hungría y no soy famosa, solo reconocida y con eso me basta —le acaricio la mejilla a Ichigo y lo vio con admiración—. No sabes lo mucho que me has hecho falta, Ichigo.

—A mi también me has hecho tanta falta, Rukia —la vio y pudo ver que ese brillo en sus ojos volvía—. Regreso.

— ¿Regreso que? —preguntó extrañada.

—Ese brillo en tus ojos —le sonrió—. Te amo.

Ella sonrió a mas no poder y sus ojos destellaron de felicidad— También te amo.

Volvieron a besarse pero esta vez fue delicado, pasible y se separaron rápido al escuchar unos leves pasitos que avanzaban hacia ellos. Ichigo se quedo atónito al ver a una copia exacta de él en terno y zapatos de charol. El niño venia frotándose los ojos, al parecer había acabado de despertar.

—Mami, ¿ya vamos a bajar? Tengo hambre —el niño abrió los ojos al ver a un hombre con igual cabello que él— Mami, ¿quien es este señor?

Rukia se agacho y abrió los brazos indicándole que debía ir con ella a abrazarla— Ven aquí, mi niño.

Él obedeció y abrazo a su madre quien, al acto, lo cargo en sus brazos para dejarlo a la altura de Ichigo.

—Hotaru, te quiero presentar a alguien muy especial para mi —dijo con sus ojos brillando de felicidad.

El niño miro con asombro a Ichigo y extendió su manita— Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hotaru Kuchiki.

Ichigo no sabía como reaccionar ante la voz de su pequeño hijo. Era idéntico a él, con la única diferencia que tenia los ojos de Rukia pero el resto lo tenia de él y eso no hizo mas que emocionarlo. Una vorágine de sentimientos encontrados revoloteaban dentro de él pero la alegría era lo que mas le invadía.

—Hola, Hotaru, mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki —le tomo su manito y la balanceo delicadamente.

—Hola, señor Ichigo —la balanceo y sonrió infantilmente.

El corazón de Rukia se acelero ante la cortesía entre ambos, era hora de decirle la verdad— Hotaru, pequeño, él es Ichigo, tu papá.

El niño abrió sus ojos y se quedo viendo a Ichigo quien se ruborizo un poco ante la declaración— ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Usted es mi papá?

—Sí, Hotaru, soy tu papá —al decir esa palabra un sentimiento de culpa arrastro su corazón recordando a su propio padre.

—Hotaru, tu querías conocer a tu papá, pues él ha venido aquí hoy para decirte algo importante ¿Ichigo?

Y él supo de inmediato lo que tenia que decir.

—Hotaru, se que no podrás comprender ahora porque aparezco de esta manera en tu vida pero quiero que sepas que te amo. Eres mi hijo —le acaricio los pequeños cabellos naranjas—, pase lo que pase yo voy a estar contigo siempre. No te volveré a dejar solo, lo juro.

—Papá... —susurro el niño y con lágrimas en los ojos se le abalanzo a Ichigo, abrazándolo por el cuello— ¡Papá!

Ichigo lo abrazo fuertemente e inhalo su aroma. Fresa, ese niño olía a fresas y le gustaba ese olor. De ahora en adelante seria su fruta y olor favorito. Era su hijo a quien estaba abrazando y se sentía tan bien estar a su lado. Finalmente él lo bajo y lo dejo en el piso.

—Tengo tantas cosas que mostrarte, papá —dijo emocionado—. Tengo que decirte que soy muy bueno en matemáticas.

— ¿Ah, sí? —dijo Ichigo realmente emocionado por esa noticia.

—Sí y es jodidamente bueno, Ichigo —hablo Rukia.

— ¡Calla boca! —Dijo el niño y le dio una palmada en la pierna de Rukia— ¡Tío Byakuya dice que no debes hablar groserías, mamá!

Rukia se quedo de piedra ante lo que había aprendido de Byakuya y solo sonrió pero cuando escucho un desinfle se giro a Ichigo y vio que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír. No pudo contenerlas por mucho tiempo y empezó a reír a carcajadas en la estancia. Hotaru, quien nunca había oído a nadie reír de esa manera, se sintió contagiado y también comenzó a reír. Rukia por otro lado estaba tan avergonzada que se ruborizo de pies a cabeza.

— ¡No se burlen, los dos! —grito e hizo un puchero.

— ¡Tu-Tu hijo te enseña a no decir groserías! —Volvió a reír a carcajadas— ¡Dios! ¡Esto se lo tengo que contar a Ishida... UGH!

Fue el gemido de Ichigo ante la patada la patada estilo Bruce Lee que le dio Rukia en el estomago. Hotaru se quedo viendo como su madre pegaba a su padre, como su padre se quejaba y le gritaba y ella hacia pucheros y decía que como era posible que la tratara así a pesar del tiempo. El niño sonrió al ver el amor entre sus padres, a pesar de no entender en su totalidad, con este hombre, a su mamá la veía más feliz. Y, al final, eso era lo único que le importaba, que su mamá fuera feliz.

—A propósito —mencionó Ichigo serio de repente—. Hay algo que olvide decirte.

— ¿El qué? —pregunto Rukia poniéndose seria también.

—Aquella noche, hace cuatro años, tu me tenias que decir que estabas embarazada —la morena bajo la cabeza ante el recuerdo— y yo te tenia que decir algo muy importante —se metió la mano al bolsillo y saco una cajita negra. Rukia abrió mucho los ojos, intuía que es lo que había en esa cajita—. Rukia Kuchiki —él abrió la cajita y un hermoso anillo con un diamante en el centro se erguía sobre la caja. La morena jadeo ante la visión de eso—, ¿quieres...?

— ¡Sí!

No le dio tiempo ni de terminar la pregunta porque la menuda chica se abalanzo a sus brazos y lo beso con pasión nuevamente. No necesitaba arrodillarse y proponerle románticamente matrimonio. Así como lo había hecho, estaba bien, tampoco necesitaba completar esa pregunta porque la supo desde el momento en que saco la caja negra. Ichigo se sorprendió ante esto pero no le importo, era mejor así. La abrazo y la levanto mientras se besaban, ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico con algo de dificultad por el largo del vestido pero eso no importaba.

Hotaru observaba como su mamá besaba a ese extraño que se hacia llamar "_papá_", al principio los vio con recelo, luego paso a asquearse y luego a sonreír infantilmente. Finalmente su mamá era feliz y si ella era feliz, él lo era de igual forma. Ahora, bien, todo era muy romántico y ensoñador pero había algo que despertaba dudas en el pequeño Hotaru.

—Mami, papi —llamo el niño al ver que los besos de sus padres pasaban de ser inocentes.

Ambos se percataron que tenían a su hijo frente a ellos y se separaron inmediatamente ruborizados por el poco acto de decencia que le daban a su menor hijo. El pelinaranja carraspeó.

—Dime, Hotaru —hablo con rubor en sus mejillas.

—Mami, ahora que tengo un papi, me puedes explicar: ¿Cómo vine al mundo?

Ok, esta pregunta era la menos esperada en ese momento.

—Hotaru, ¿Quieres saber como se hacen los bebes? —pregunto Ichigo, agachándose a su lado.

—Sí, es que la señorita Unohana me dijo que yo naci del amor de mi mamá —señalo a Rukia— y de mi papá —lo señalo a Ichigo— pero no me dijo "como" me hicieron. Además, mami —miro a Rukia— tu me dijiste que naci producto de un sueño ¿Papi y tu me crearon con un sueño? ¿Se encontraron ahí y me fabricaron? ¿Por qué la señorita Unohana menciono la palabra 'vagina' y 'pene'? ¿Qué es eso?

Ichigo se quedo de piedra al escuchar las palabras de su hijo pero sobre todo al escuchar la reverenda tontería que le había dicho Rukia. Se giro y vio a su futura mujer que miraba hacia arriba como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿En serio le dijiste que nació producto de un sueño? —le hablo con sarcasmo.

— ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Sabes que no soy buena para hablarle de sexo al niño! —mencionó agobiada y luego se dio cuenta de su estupidez— Oh, mierda.

Hotaru veía a su madre con el ceño fruncido— ¿Sexo? ¿Qué es sexo?

Ichigo suspiro, abatido— Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

Pero no le importaba, porque por una vez en su vida, él se sentía completo, feliz y dichoso. Por una vez en su vida, se sentía parte de algo, parte de una familia, de _**SU**_ familia. Y eso no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA <em>CURSI, CURSI Y RECONTRA CURSI<em> AUTORA:**

**-Jaloucitou~ (?). Aqui me tienen de nuevo con la actualizacion prometida! **

**-Como habia dicho, ESTE ES UN FIC CORTO :3 Osea, que sí, este es el final del fic... OHMYFUCKIN'LORD! ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE ACABO ;O;... ¿Maravilla? ¿Inspiracion? ¿Sera porque es corto? Sí, creo que es lo tercero XD. Pero NO SE PREOCUPEN! yo prometi un epilogo :) Por lo que habra un capitulo mas! ;DD. **

**-Owww! *w* Gracias por los reviews! Me alegraron el dia de mierda que tuve :) Gracias. Ya conteste todos los reviews pero contestare por aqui el de una lectora que no tiene para mandar via inbox jejeje xD.**

**Iana Walker: jajajaja En honor a ti, me inspire e hice el capitulo mas largo de toda mi vida (?) XD. Normalmente hago capis de 15 paginas maximo 20 o 30 en fics realmente largos... ¡Pero jamas hago capis de 36 paginas! Asi que espero que te halla gustado, que te emocione tanto como a mi me emociono escribirlo. Besos y nos vemos en el epilogo! :DD **

**-La cancion recomendada es "The Call" de Regina Spektor, tambien es conocida por estar en las escenas finales de la pelicula "Las cronicas de Narnia: El principe Caspian". Esta cancion habla sobre el regresar a un lugar. No necesitas decir adios porque no es para siempre, al final, regresas al lugar donde perteneces. Yo creo que le cayo como anillo al dedo a este capitulo ;). **

**-Algo que aclarar, por que me parecio hacerlo, la pelea que tienen Ichigo y Rukia en el Flashback esta inspirada en alguien. Por motivos de etica no digo quien es pero puedo decir, en su memoria -no, no esta muerta pero es en su "memoria actual"-, que no es bonito estar en una relacion donde las mentiras, el engaño y las infidelidades son la base. Yo vi como esa persona discutia con su antigua pareja cara a cara y fue... horrible, te sientes impotente. Por lo que puedo decir que esa escena es BASADA EN HECHOS REALES.  
><strong>

**-Gracias por leer! No tengo nada mas que decir excepto NOS VEMOS EL DOMINGO! que es el dia en que actualizare para el epilogo :) Porque me parece que aun no estan resueltos dos temas muy importantes: Byakuya e Isshin. **

**-Alimenten a Saa~ Si aplastan el boton "review" automaticamente mandaran una ciber galleta oreo a mi boca :3 ñaaaammmm~  
><strong>


End file.
